Leche y Miel
by Arkham Moon
Summary: PostHogwarts. Y así termina la surrealista Navidad de Ron y Luna... Ya era hora ¿no?Xfa, sed buenos y dejadme alguna reviewcilla
1. Enterrado bajo la Nieve

Antes de nada, me gustaría pedirte por favor que le des una pequeña oportunidad a este fic... ya se que no es muy bueno (sniff!), pero después de que publicase el primero y recibiese 0 reviews me entró una depresión de caballo... así que ahora que estamos en Navidad, te pido que hagas tu buena acción del año y me mandes alguna reviewcilla, aunque solo sea para decirme que me dedique a cualquier otra cosa (por ejemplo, vender churros...)

1 Enterrado bajo la nieve 

"La nieve se acumulaba, una capa encima de otra, toneladas y toneladas, hasta convertirse en hielo, que a veces era blanco y nacarado, o bien claro como el cristal"

Dennis L. McKiernan

"El ojo del cazador"

Hora punta por la tarde. El metro iba abarrotado de gente que regresaba del trabajo. Medio centenar de personas se hacinaba de pie en aquel vagón, y, como resultado, el ambiente estaba realmente cargado y hacía un calor espantoso, en contraste con las gélidas temperaturas que habían acompañado la llegada oficial del invierno. A pesar del cansancio, en casi todos los rostros se reflejaba la alegría ilusionada de quienes (¡por fin!) van a disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Era 22 de diciembre, y la inminencia de las vacaciones de Navidad había dibujado una leve sonrisa y una mirada soñadora y llena de esperanza en cada uno de aquellos trabajadores. Todos parecían muy felices.

Excepto él.

Tendría veintitrés o veinticuatro años, y un aspecto bastante descuidado. Su cabello revuelto de color fuego necesitaba un corte, y lucía la típica barba incipiente de quien lleva un par de días sin afeitarse. Había combinado la ropa con bastante poca fortuna: llevaba un abrigo tres cuartos color terracota, de una tela similar a la de las gabardinas; una camisa de rayas granates y marrones, un jersey de rombos azul celeste sobre fondo turquesa, pantalones verde militar que le iban dos tallas grandes y botas de senderismo de un color imposible de determinar. Pero lo más peculiar de aquel chico eran sus ojos: en un rostro joven, casi aniñado en parte gracias a las pecas que acentuaban su expresión inocente, resultaba chocante encontrarse de pronto con la mirada desilusionada y vacía de un veterano de guerra. Las ojeras violáceas, profundas y oscuras, evidenciaban un problema de insomnio crónico, y le daban un aspecto tan cansado y enfermizo que resultaba difícil de creer que pudiese mantenerse en pie. Parecía hundirse bajo el peso de una mochila a punto de deshilacharse por todas las costuras. Cuando el metro paro en la penúltima estación, ni siquiera se volvió a mirar (a diferencia del resto de los viajeros) a la primera persona que había subido en aquella estación en los últimos cuatro meses.

Se trataba de una chica menuda, de cabello rubio ceniza. Tras atravesar decididamente las puertas y sentarse, ignorando la expresión estupefacta de los habituales, se quitó el gorro azul que llevaba y se dedicó a sacudir meticulosamente la nieve que lo cubría y que comenzaba a derretirse empapando la lana. De pronto, interrumpió su tarea y levantó la mirada, como si intuyese un peligro indefinido en el aire, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del pelirrojo. Instantáneamente, la cara de ella se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- ¡ Cuanto tiempo!- exclamó con voz cantarina.

- Vaya. - contesto él, bastante menos emocionado- Lunática Lovegood. Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar.

- No pareces alegrarte mucho de verme. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa. Supongo que tampoco te entusiasmará saber que el único modo de librarte de mí es dejando que te invite a un café. Además, tienes que ponerme al día de tu vida: si trabajas, si te has casado y tienes un par de críos, si te ganas la vida traficando con obras de arte… ya sabes, esas cosas.

En contra de su voluntad, el chico esbozó una sonrisa. Pensó fugazmente en que ya casi no se acordaba de la última vez que había sonreído.

- Me encanta verte sonreír, Ronald Weasley. Por un momento temí que esa maravillosa sonrisa se había perdido para siempre.

Muy a su pesar, Ron reconoció que en el fondo se alegraba de haberse encontrado con Luna. Hacía siglos que no veía a ninguno de sus ex compañeros. Ni a sus familiares. Ni a cualquier otra persona que le importase remotamente: no se había tomado la molestia de buscar nuevas amistades. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tomar café con alguien como sin sonreír. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Y tener alguien con quien hablar era algo realmente agradable. Este último pensamiento acentuó su sonrisa.

- O sea, que me dejarás invitarte. Genial.- concluyó la chica.

El metro llegó a la última estación, y ambos salieron juntos. Atravesaron el andén desierto, y, al salir, la noche les recibió con una bofetada de aire gélido. Seguía nevando, y la espesa y plomiza capa de nubes que cubría el cielo no dejaba ver ni una sola estrella.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ron ¡¿Estás fumando!- gritó Luna, como si hubiese visto al Grim. Ron se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras, en parte por el tono aterrado de Luna y en parte porque ni siquiera había sacado aquel cigarrillo de manera consciente.

- Si, bueno, no es para tanto ¿no? Actualmente es mi único vicio conocido. Ya se que el tabaco es veneno pero…- respondió Ron.

- Tienes que dejarlo inmediatamente- cortó ella- Y no es por que sea un comportamiento compulsivo y neurótico, ni por el cáncer, que también, pero no solo por eso. Tengo una intuición…Vamos, que tienes que dejarlo.

Ahora recuerdo por que en el colegio te llamaban lunática…- murmuró el chico.

Luna y Ron entraron en una de esas cafeterías en las que sirven doscientos tipos de café y uno puede sentarse en un sofá mullido. En contraste con el frío polar del exterior, el ambiente de la cafetería era cálido y acogedor. Él pidió café, ella manzanilla y pastel de queso, y ambos se dejaron caer sobre un par de cómodos sofás junto a una ventana en cuyo alféizar se amontonaba la nieve. Luna llevaba un libro de bolsillo y una carpeta que colocó distraídamente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué lees?- Preguntó Ron, por decir algo.

- Neville- contestó ella simplemente.

- Ah, yo también lo he leído. Me gustó, y eso que no soy precisamente un amante de la poesía. Cuesta trabajo creer que lo escribiese completamente borracho- dijo él.

- Aunque él no lo crea, tiene muchísimo talento. El problema es que ha estado obsesionado. Es como si su vida hubiese terminado el día que murió Hermione.

Ron se quedó de piedra al advertir la naturalidad de Luna al mencionar algo relacionado con la noche que cambió para siempre el curso de la historia. Durante casi cinco años, ninguno de los implicados había sido capaz de hablar abiertamente acerca de aquello: al igual que el nombre de Voldemort, se había convertido en un tabú y, del mismo modo, si aparecía en una conversación, la gente rodeaba el meollo de la cuestión e intentaba cambiar inmediatamente de tema.

- Parece que a ti no te afectase. Y, que yo sepa, debes ser la única- murmuró Ron, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Luna no siguiese por ese camino.

- No es que no me afectase. Es que lo he superado, y fui la única hasta hace muy poco. Es como si todos vosotros os hubieseis quedado anclados en aquel día, todos incapaces de seguir adelante. De acuerdo, pasaron cosas horribles que ya no pueden cambiarse… pero precisamente por eso no tiene sentido vivir recreándose en toda esa tristeza. No comprendo esa obstinación por sufrir.

- Mira, Luna, es facilísimo de entender. Seguir adelante supone admitir que esas personas a las que amabas han muerto. Y aunque sepas que así es no te apetece vivir en un mundo sin ellas.

Luna se quedó pensativa, contemplando la superficie cristalina de su manzanilla como si esperase encontrar las palabras adecuadas en el fondo de la taza, mezcladas con los posos.

- ¿Y si Hermione no hubiese muerto? Quiero decir, nadie ha visto nunca su cadáver…

- Mira, eso suena absurdo incluso dicho por alguien como tú. Yo mismo ví como el Avada Kedavra…

- ¡Que sí, que yo también lo ví!- interrumpió Luna con impaciencia- Pero como nadie vió su cuerpo, en realidad no hay pruebas materiales de que muriese.

- Mira, solo un milagro podría haber salvado a Hermione ¿vale? Y los milagros no existen. Fin de la conversación- gruñó Ron, mirando a la chica, que había levantado interrogativamente una ceja.- Oh, por favor, no me irás a decir…

- No se lo que entenderás por "milagros", pero la vida está llena de un millón de pequeños milagros cotidianos: el sol sale cada día, cuando tragamos la comida va al estómago y no a los pulmones, nuestro corazón late, respiramos, vivimos. De vez en cuando suceden otros más grandes, pero tienes que confiar. Solo si crees en los milagros, estos empezarán a suceder.- replicó Luna, sin alterarse.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Tu has perdido la cabeza o es que psicológicamente tienes cinco años? Espera, no me lo digas: estás convencida de que Hermione está viva y de que el ratoncito Pérez me la traerá cuando me saque la muela del juicio.

- Ron, no seas absurdo- contestó Luna, manteniendo aún la calma- porque eso mismo era lo que decía Neville y ha tenido que tragarse hasta la última palabra.

- Estoy deseando oír lo que tienes que decirme- dijo Ron, con cinismo.

- Bueno, pues acomódate porque es una historia larga.

Todo comenzó hace un año, cuando regresé de Edimburgo. Había estudiado una carrera muggle, Medicina Alternativa, y estaba deseando ponerme al trabajo. Sin embargo, había pasado por alto un insignificante detalle: en Londres no tenía nada, ni a nadie, y apenas me quedaba dinero. Ya sabes que mi padre murió… así que estaba literalmente en la calle. Pero, por una de esas pequeñas casualidades de la vida, encontré un libro en una estación de metro. Era uno de esos libros de bolsillo forrados con papel de periódico que la gente lee por las mañanas camino del trabajo y que se deja tirado en cualquier parte porque van por la vida más dormidos que despierto s. Era un libro de poesía, y me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba dedicado a Hermione. Ya lo habrás leído, todo eso de "a mi musa, te veo en cada espejo, en cada sombra, en el susurro de los árboles y en el fondo de cada copa" etc. Pero cuando realmente me quedé de una pieza fue al averiguar que era de Neville. Así que decidí llamar a la editorial, y les amenacé con encadenarme a la puerta de sus oficinas si no me daban su dirección. Debo reconocer que fueron bastante razonables… el caso es que esa misma noche fui a visitar a Neville.

- Hace falta tener cara- interrumpió Ron.

- Hombre, no iba a dormir debajo del puente. Y te agradecería que si vas a volver a interrumpirme por lo menos no me insultes.

Bueno, como decía, llegué al agujero de Neville una noche muy parecida a la de hoy. Y digo agujero porque vivía en un… no tengo palabras para describir ese apartamento infecto, sin muebles, sin calefacción, con unas goteras descomunales, hongos viviendo en los rincones y una instalación eléctrica tan maravillosa que al encender una luz se apagaba otra… o todas las demás. Incluso tenía una pequeña colonia de ratas a las que creo que había puesto nombre. Y para que hablarte del propio Neville: no debía pensar ni cincuenta kilos, y vivía a base de una especie de desatascador químico de tuberías color verde con tanto alcohol que una gota podría arder durante una semana. No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ducharse, sin afeitarse, sin cambiarse de ropa o sin comer o dormir en condiciones. Deberías ver la cara que se le quedó al verme aparecer en la puerta de ese antro, y aún hoy no sabría decirte como le convencí para que se diese una buena ducha (de agua fría, clero, no tenía contratado el gas) y se viniese conmigo a comer algo. Así que primero fue un chuletón, luego una invitación formal para que me fuese de okupa a su zulo en ruinas, y el resto es historia.. Me costó bastante trabajo apartarle del matarratas verde, y eso que él puso todo de su parte. Cuando tenía una crisis, le sacaba de excursión para que pensase en otra cosa. Recuerdo que una vez recorrimos toda la ciudad en busca de una madeja de lana color manzana para tejer una bufanda… el caso es que al final, conseguimos que lo dejara. Redecoramos el piso, contratamos la calefacción y el teléfono, compramos algunos muebles y lo convertimos en un lugar habitable. Y como él era asquerosamente rico gracias a sus libros, me ayudó a montar una pequeña tienda- consulta ¡imagínate!.

Al principio, él pasaba tardes enteras conmigo allí, echándome una mano. Pero hace como tres meses, una tarde, mientras yo atendía un paciente, una acupunturista llamada Maya Bennet vino a comprar un libro de medicina china. Era un libro rarísimo que Neville tuvo que encargar a la Universidad de Pekín, donde la acupuntura es considerada como lo que es, una práctica curativa seria y no un invento para dejar de fumar… Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas ¿por donde iba? ¡Ah, si! Maya invitó a Neville a comer en un restaurante tailandés para agradecerle las molestias y, dos semanas después, yo hacía las maletas y me mudaba a la consulta.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- quiso saber Ron, mirando a Luna mitad escéptico, mitad divertido.

- ¿Crees que Neville se esperaba hace un año que hoy estaría desintoxicado y de luna de miel?. Mira, solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrarte que la vida no es solo una sucesión de días grises y que todavía puede darte una sorpresa. Además, estoy hasta el moño de dormir en la consulta.- respondió ella con naturalidad.

- ¿Insinúas que quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

- Yo no insinúo nada. Soy muy mala tirando indirectas, así que te lo estoy diciendo claramente. ¡Vamos, por favooooor! ¿Qué perderías?. Se que tú también estás harto de estar solo… ¿Y si esta es tu oportunidad para dejar de ser un amargado y superar por fin tu problema de autismo? Mira que ocasiones como convivir conmigo solo se presentan una vez en la vida…

- ¿Qué problema de autismo?

- Vamos, Ron, no niegues lo evidente. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuneta de que tu red social se reduce a tu gato y a tu lechuza. Ni siquiera eres capaz de soportar el contacto físico: antes te he rozado la mano al coger la taza y le has apartado como si en vez de una persona te hubiese tocado una babosa gigante. Reconoce que eso no es muy normal…

- ¡Pues para que te enteres! ¡primero: mi red social ya no incluye a mi gato porque se suuicidó el año pasado! ¡Y segundo…!- Ron se quedó pensativo. Aunque pareciese increíble, Luna tenía razón- De acuerdo- añadió, fastidiado- no he tenido ningún contacto humano desde que murió Hermione, ni siquiera he vuelto a abrazar a mi madre. Pero si te vienes a mi casa, no quiero compasión ni…

- ¡¿A tu casa! ¡¿En serio! ¡BIEEEEEEEEEN!- gritó Luna en un arrebato de felicidad- Te daría un par de besos, pero creo que no es buena idea que discutamos cuando ni siquiera me he mudado. ¡Ya verás Ron, convivir conmigo es una experiencia cósmica, mágica, alucinante! No puedo prometerte que Hermione vuelva pasado mañana pero ¡va a ser genial!


	2. Un Susurro en el Viento

¡He recibido mi primera review¡Hurra¡Muchísisimas gracias, Sonylee! Espero que leas el fic hasta el final… y que te guste. 

Por cierto, me estoy dando cuenta de que contiene algún que otro pequeño spoiler de HBP, peronada que revele la trama principal. En fin, aquí va el segundo capítulo.

2 Un susurro en el viento 

_"Recuerdo las espigas de susuki balanceándose al compás del viento de octubre, las nubes largas y estrechas coronando las cimas azules, como congeladas, de las montañas. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente y susurraban. No se oía nada más"_

Haruki Murakami, _"Norwegian Wood"_

El apartamento de Ron estaba muy cerca de la cafetería, en el tercer piso de una de esas casas de estilo eduardiano altas y estrechas, de ladrillos rojizos y escaleras en la entrada. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta sin mucha ceremonia y encendió la luz.

En realidad, se limitaba a unos 40 m2 divididos en una habitación, un baño y un salón- cocina decorados con asépticos muebles suecos de acero y madera clara, tan funcionales como fríos. Esta frialdad se veía acentuada por el hecho de que su propietario no se hubiese tomado la molestia de hacerlo mínimamente hogareño con cortinas o alfombras, plantas o fotografías. Incluso la iluminación, procedente de bombillas de bajo consumo que emitían una gélida luz blanca, recordaba vagamente a la de un quirófano, limpio y en perfecto orden. Por supuesto, no había árbol ni ningún tipo de decoración navideña. Costaba trabajo creer que alguien viviese allí.

Luna se dirigió directamente a un sofá de color claro, y se dejó caer con un suspiro de cansancio. Tras quedarse unos segundos mirando pensativamente al techo, se quitó el abrigo y las botas y se volvió hacia Ron, que la observaba de pie a una distancia prudencial con cierta suspicacia, y le dijo sonriendo:

- No se tú, pero yo no tengo ni pizca de sueño. Y, aunque creas que no me he dado cuenta, todavía no me has contado nada de ti. Así que ponte cómodo ¡soy toda oídos!.

- ¿ No tienes que trabajar mañana?- preguntó él, en un intento de esquivar la cuestión.

- Ya abriré la tienda después de comer. Total, no va a venir ningún paciente hasta las cuatro de la tarde…

- No me puedo creer lo que oigo ¿es que no te importa perder dinero?- quiso saber Ron.

- No tengo ningún interés en ser la más rica del cementerio- contestó la chica sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya. Prefieres pasarte la vida atormentando a tus amigos y conocidos hasta lograr colarte en sus casas para vivir sin pagar un alquiler.- replicó el pelirrojo.

- Primero: ya pago un alquiler, el de mi tienda ¿o crees que aún vivo a costa de Neville? Y segundo: lo de colarme en casas ajenas tiene la finalidad de mejorar la vida de la gente que vive en ellas- contestó ella, con indignación- Soy muy pulcra, preparo unos platos asiáticos para chuparse los dedos y tengo un gusto exquisito para la decoración. Por ejemplo ¿has pensado en comprar una alfombra en tonos verdes? Quedaría genial con tus cortinas de flores color violeta.

- Yo no tengo unas cortinas con flores color violeta- refunfuñó Ron.

- No aún- rectificó la rubia- Y perdona que sea pesada, pero es IM- PRES- CIN- DI- BLE que dejes de fumar inmediatamente. Mañana voy a hacer limpieza general: pienso sacar ese olor del apartamento y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que vuelvas a ahumarlo todo.

- De acuerdo. Dejaré de fumar, pero tendrás que explicarme a que viene esa repentina obsesión con el tema. Si tus motivos me convencen, puedes darlo por hecho- admitió él, sentándose por fin en el sofá.

Luna miró a Ron como si le hubiese preguntado por la cosa más obvia del mundo, y exclamó con incredulidad:

- ¿ Como que cual es el motivo de mi obsesión¡Pues el olor! El olor del tabaco se pega por todas partes y entierra a todos los demás olores, incluido el tuyo propio. Y no podemos permitir que eso suceda ni un solo segundo más.

Ron fingió meditar la respuesta de luna, pensando si realmente había sido buena idea invitar a su casa a alguien que claramente padecía de un trastorno mental importante. Finalmente negó ligeramente con la cabeza y respondió

- Me parece que no me has convencido.

- ¿Es que no entiendes nada en absoluto? El olfato es el sentido más primario y el más poderoso, porque, aunque no queramos, al respirar los olores penetran en nuestros pulmones mezclados con el aire. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que estudiaste en pociones¿Por qué crees que la Amorentia se basaba en el olfato y no en la vista o en el oído¡Es por el poder del perfume!- dijo Luna, con impaciencia.

La mención de la Amorentia, el más poderoso entre los filtros de amor, hizo recordar a Ron aquella célebre clase de Slughorn donde Harry consiguió el Félix Felicis. De hecho, y contra su voluntad, evocó claramente el perfume que emanaba la poción madreperla que había en su pupitre, y las palabras de Hermione "Se supone que huele diferente para cada persona, según aquello que más le atraiga a cada uno, y yo puedo oler un prado de hierba fresca, y pergamino nuevo, y …"

Hermione.

Ron estaba seguro de que su mejor amiga no tenía ni la menor idea de que para él, la Amorentia olía exactamente igual que ella; que aquel perfume delicioso que llenaba la clase era su perfume. Ahora solo existía en la memoria de Ron, y en sus sueños.

- A ver si lo adivino. Estabas con ella la primera vez que oíste hablar de la Amorentia. Conociéndola, es muy posible que os hiciese una tesis doctoral sobre el tema. Por eso te has quedado con esa cara de acelga. Te he recordado a Hermione.

La voz cantarina de Luna hizo regresar a Ron al mundo real.

- Bueno, en realidad, solo estaba preguntándome donde estaría ella ahora si aquello no hubiese ocurrido.- murmuró, con esfuerzo.

- Contigo, por supuesto- respondió Luna- ¿O es que nunca te diste cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo?

Ron miró a Luna, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía. Nunca le había gustado que la gente opinase a la ligera acerca de cosas sobre las que no sabían nada.

- Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. No tienes ni idea de nada, así que haz el favor de dejar el tema ¿De acuerdo?- respondió, dejando claro que no tenía el menor interés en continuar recordando.

- ¿Qué no tengo de idea de qué¡Venga, ilumíname con tu sabiduría¿Qué vas a decirme¿Qué "saliste" – Luna hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos- con Lavender Brown solo por darle celos a Hermione¿Qué te pasabas el día de mal humor porque eras incapaz de coger el toro por los cuernos y decirle la verdad¿Qué te tortura el no haber sido jamás honesto con ella?

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Luna se quedó de piedra, incapaz de reaccionar al ver a Ron tan fuera de sí. El pelirrojo se calmó al ver la cara de susto de su recién estrenada compañera de piso, y añadió en tono suave:

- "Jamás" es demasiado. Fui completamente honesto con Hermione hasta cumplir los trece, más o menos. Mira, yo no era más que un crío que había pasado su infancia hablando de Quidditch y no comprendía porque me enfurecía tanto que alguien le hiciese daño, o verla triste, o… a veces, simplemente me quedaba mirándola, incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, y me preguntaba "¿qué está pasando?". Cuando sufrí mi primer (y memorable) ataque de celos, empecé a sospechar que tal vez ese sentimiento que crecía conmigo era… fíjate, ni siquiera ahora puedo decirlo. Fue entonces cuando empezó a aumentar la distancia entre nosotros, aunque a simple vista pareciésemos los mejores amigos del mundo. "Amigos"… empecé a pensar que era la palabra más cruel, la más injusta, la que te daba la excusa para acercarte a ella, para pedirle los apuntes, para compartir su pupitre, para reír con ella cuando estaba alegre y consolarla cuando las cosas le iban mal… y que cerraba la puerta para algo más. Y así pasó el tiempo, y cada vez había más cosas sin decir entre nosotros, cosas que pesaban cada vez más y que nos alejaban. Y, claro, luego están las circunstancias. Porque al aceptar la amistad de Harry, aceptamos también su destino. Al principio, solo éramos niños que jugaban a ser héroes, a correr aventuras y a salvar el mundo. Poco a poco, el juego se convirtió en realidad, pero nosotros continuábamos siendo niños. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, Luna. No estábamos preparados para lo que nos tocó vivir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Nos vimos obligados a crecer y a asumir responsabilidades que nos quedaban grandes. A menudo me pregunto cuando perdimos el control de la situación… si es que alguna vez lo tuvimos.

Ron sonrió con tristeza y añadió:

- Menudo rollo te acabo de soltar.

- ¡No, en absoluto!- respondió ella, negando con la cabeza- Reconozco que no esperaba que me contases todo esto tan pronto ¡Estoy impresionada¿A que ahora te sientes mejor?

Ron estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero se lo impidió un irreprimible bostezó que contagió a Luna.

- De acuerdo- suspiró la chica- Ya es hora de dormir. Tranquilo, tu sofá es muy cómodo. Descansaré fenomenal ¡Buenas noches!

Cuando Ron despertó a la mañana siguiente, se preguntó por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo levantarse. Solo al salir de la habitación camino de la ducha y ver a Luna durmiendo hecha un ovillo en su sofá, cubierta por una manta de cuadros escoceses, recordó que tenía una inquilina realmente muy pesada. Aún así, puso mucho cuidado en no despertarla, y no pudo evitar sentir una casi insignificante sensación de alegría al recordar que el piso no estaría vacía cuando regresase del trabajo.

Cuando, la volver, abrió la puerta del apartamento, creyó que se había equivocado de casa, y no solo por el desaparecido olor a humo. Y es que Luna se había tomado libertad completa al hacer la limpieza y había redecorado el piso ¡incluso había pintado! Las paredes ahora eran de color violeta, como las flores de las célebres cortinas que ahora colgaban sobre las ventanas, y, por supuesto, allí estaba también la correspondiente alfombra verde.

Por un momento, pensó seriamente en asesinar a Luna, o, al menos, en echarla de su casa. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le gustaba el cambio. Los muebles continuaban siendo los mismos, pero el apartamento ya no parecía tan inhóspito. Ahora era más cálido y acogedor. El inconfunmdible olor a galletas recién hechas le hizo pensar en su infancia, cuando aún vivía en casa de sus padres, cuando el mundo aún le parecía un lugar maravilloso.

- ¿Qué¿Qué te parece? En fin, no es que haya convertido esta nevera en un hogar, ni nada por el estilo, pero algo es algo. por un momento pensé en utilizar tonos burdeos y dorados, pero me parecía demasiado Gryffindor. Te harían falta unas fotos, unos cuadros y todo eso, pero pensé que tú también deberías tomar alguna decisión, teniendo en cuenta que esta es tu casa- saludó Luna, que salía del baño secándose las manos en los pantalones.

- Que bien huele.

Luna husmeó el ambiente y pareció acordarse repentinamente de las galletas.

- ¡ Menos mal que me lo has recordado! Hemos estado a punto de salir ardiendo. Son galletas de jengibre. Mi madre solía prepararlas en Navidad. Las he hecho con la típica forma de hombrecillo, aunque nunca he visto la relación entre la Navidad y el comerte una personita en miniatura… no se, siempre me ha parecido una idea salida de la mente de un caníbal reprimido, ese rollo de devorar mini- gente…

- Mi madre también las preparaba- cortó Ron, no muy seguro de querer continuar escuchando las incoherencias de su compañera de piso- Llevo años sin probarlas.

- ¿Llevas años sin ver a tu madre?- preguntó Luna, incrédula.

- Un año, aunque nunca voy a casa en estas fechas. No es mucho, si lo comparas con los tres años y medio que llevo sin ver a Ginny- reconoció el pelirrojo.

- ¿TRES AÑOS Y MEDIO¡No me lo puedo creer¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Cuando dieron de alta a Harry en San Mungo, Ginny decidió hacerse cargo de él. No se si estás al corriente, pero después de aquello Harry se quedó…

- Ya, fui a verle al hospital. Era como un niño recién nacido, incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo. No reconocía a nadie, ni se comunicaba de ninguna manera- intervino la rubia, dejando claro que algo sabía sobre el tema- Dijeron que alguien tendría que cuidar de él, probablemente durante el resto de su vida.

- Y a mi hermana le faltó el tiempo para ofrecerse voluntaria- concluyó Ron- Pese a que durante este tiempo ha mejorado bastante, sigue desconectado de la realidad. Es cierto que hace algunas cosas por sí mismo, pero, por lo demás, es como una ameba o algo así.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? No se donde está el problema que te impide a ver a Ginny. Pero se me está ocurriendo una cosa… - dijo Luna, sonriendo traviesa- Y si aceptas lo que voy a proponerte, te regalo la alfombra y las cortinas.


	3. El Alba a Medianoche

¡Otra review! Estoy contentísima de que lo que escribo le guste a alguien… muchas gracias, Vandom. Me alegro de que te haya gustado Luna, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que eso se nota ¿no?. Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste, y que lo paséis tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

**3 El Alba a Medianoche**

_"Y en ese mismo instante, Ged comprendió el canto del pájaro, y el lenguaje del agua que caía en la fuente, y la forma de las nubes, y el comienzo y el fin del viento que agitaba las hojas: le pareció que él mismo no era más que una palabra pronunciada por la luz del sol"_

Úrsula K. LeGuin _"Un mago de Terramar"_

Ron aún no tenía muy claro como podía haberse dejado arrastrar por Luna hasta la casa de su hermana, pero allí estaba, contemplando como un pasmarote la puerta de madera oscura mientras trataba de imaginarse la cara de Ginny al encontrárselos en el rellano, dispuestos a invadir su casa y a saquearle la nevera. Hacía más de tres años que no veía a Ginny y a Harry… bueno, a Harry no lo veía desde aquella noche. Ni siquiera fue a visitarle al salir del hospital. Estar con Harry evidenciaría aún más la ausencia de Hermione. Y eso era lo última que Ron deseaba. Pero, claro, ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Lo que tanto había evitado en cinco años estaba a punto de suceder. Luna, que intuía las ganas de salir de allí a la carrera que en ese momento invadían al pelirrojo, le agarraba el brazo con fuerza, aún sabiendo lo mucho que eso le incomodaba.

- Te voy a soltar- susurró la chica- pero como te apartes de la puerta un solo paso voy a tener que maldecirte.

Apenas tres segundos después, la puerta se abrió, y al otro lado apareció una jovencita pelirroja. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y, acto seguido, una sonrisa inmensa iluminó su rostro.

- ¡Ron ¡Luna¡Qué alegría!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luna y Ron se vieron envueltos por uno de esos míticos abrazos de bienvenida que podrían romper las costillas a cualquiera.

- Vaya, hermanito… no tienes muy buen aspecto ¡Que delgado estás¡Más te vale quedarte a cenar! Estoy preparando unos spaghetti a lo Ginèvra Weasley para chuparse los dedos. ¿Pero que hacéis ahí parados¡Pasad, pasad, por favor!

El apartamento de Ginny era casi tan pequeño como el de Ron, pese a que en él vivían dos personas. Por lo visto, los dos hermanos tenían diferentes ideas acerca de cómo debía decorarse una casa. El piso de Ginny era muy acogedor: las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros, tapices y un millar de fotografías; había flores, velas y alfombras esponjosas, y los sofás se hallaban totalmente cubiertos por cojines de todas las formas, colores y tamaños imaginables. En uno de esos sofás estaba sentado Harry, con las manos entrelezadas con gesto relajado en el regazo y la mirada perdida en el vacío, ajeno al ruido que organizaban los inesperados huéspedes.

- Harry, mira¡han venido a vernos!- le dijo Ginny, revolviéndole aún más el cabello mientras depositaba un distraído beso en su mejilla. Obviamente, no hubo ninguna reacción.

- ¿Cómo está?- quiso saber Luna.

- Bueno, mejor, creo. Ya realiza solo algunas tareas más complejas, como partir el filete o hacer la cama. Incluso sabe fregar los platos. Pero es como un robot, hace todas esas cosas de manera… no sé, inconsciente. Los médicos creen que es muy positivo, pero yo no estoy tan convencida, porque , al fin y al cabo, sigue desconectado del mundo. De cualquier forma, intento mirar el lado positivo: cuidar de él es más sencillo ahora que hace tres años.

Ron continuaba en la entrada de la casa, sin tener muy claro si estaba o no preparado para reencontrarse con el que había sido su mejor amigo. Pero antes de que decidiese si era o no capaz de enfrentarse a sus miedos, Ginny le tomó de la mano y le llevó ante Harry. Ron se asomó a los ojos verdes y vacíos de Harry y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

¡Mira, Harry¡ Es Ron¿Te acuerdas de él?- dijo Ginny, intentando sin éxito captar la atención del moreno.

- Es tan raro…- murmuró Ron, más para sí mismo que para las chicas- Parece como si realmente no estuviese aquí. Es como una cáscara con su forma, una cáscara hueca. Pero lo que le hacía ser Harry ha desaparecido.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo- suspiró su hermana, secándose inconscientemente las manos en el delantal- Bueno, ya es hora de comer.

La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, pese a los esfuerzos de Luna de iniciar una conversación. Tanto ella como Ron alabaron los deliciosos spaghetti de Ginny, que le quitó importancia al asunto diciendo que no era más que pasta y que cualquiera podía hacerlo. Harry se comió hasta la última migaja sin mancharse lo más mínimo y, nada más terminar, cogió su vaso, su plato y sus cubiertos y los lavó en el fregadero. Antes de que se hubiesen dado cuenta, volvía a estar sentado en el sofá, exactamente en la misma postura en que le habían encontrado al llegar.

- Se pasa ahí todo el día- comentó Ginny, en tono de disculpa.

- ¿Y no saben por qué se ha quedado así?- preguntó Luna, al parecer muy concentrada en juguetear con su servilleta.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Ni una pista. Personalmente creo que, al morir Lord Voldemort, el vínculo que se había creado entre él y Harry se rompió y, con ello, el estado de equilibrio en que vivía Harry… como cuando dos personas tiran con todas sus fuerzas de una cuerda en direcciones opuestas y, cuando una suelta, la otra sale despedida y se cae de culo- la pelirroja sonrió con tristeza- Además, Dumbledore siempre había dicho que algo de Voldemort había pasado a Harry el día en que intentó matarle por primera vez, y ese "algo" murió a la vez que el Señor Oscuro. Tal vez eso también tuvo algo que ver. O tal vez no, y yo estoy completamente equivocada. El mundo está lleno de locos. A veces hay motivo, a veces no.

- Bueno, pero está mejorando- cortó Luna, alegre- Eso no se puede negar. Quien sabe, cualquier día de estos te puedes llevar una sorpresa.

- Eso es lo que me gustaría creer. A veces pienso que Harry está enterrado bajo una losa de piedra, y no pierdo la esperanza de que el hombre que amaba y que duerme ahí debajo despertará algún día. Se que, después de tres años y medio cuidando de él sin que me haya mirado ni una sola vez, mantener esa esperanza es estúpido, pero ni puedo ni quiero perderla. Estaré a su lado hasta mi último aliento y, aunque para entonces tampoco haya logrado traerle de vuelta, habrá merecido la pena el solo hecho de intentarlo. No podría vivir sabiendo que pude hacer algo por Harry y no lo hice.

Ron miró a su hermana como si la viese bajo una nueva luz, asombrado por la fortaleza y la determinación y deseando íntimamente parecerse un poco a ella. ¿Habría sido é, Ron, capaz de sacrificarse así por alguien¿Cómo habría actuado Ginny si se escontrase en su lugar? Probablemente habría removido cielo y tierra hasta dar con Harry vivo o muerto, y solo al encontrarle hubiese podido respirar tranquila. Él, en cambio, no había hecho sino volver la espalda a todos sus miedos, a sus esperanzas, a su pasado y a su futuro, a la gente Lo había intentado todo para huir de la realidad y no había logrado nada. Solo sentirse cada vez peor.

Para cuando volvió al mundo real, Ginny y Luna ya habían cambiado de conversación. Al parecer, Ginny había pensado que Luna y él eran novios o algo así, cosa que a la rubia le hizo bastante gracia, pero que había servido para que Ginny iniciase un monólogo/ sermón sobre cuanto le convenía a su hermano encontrar a una buena chica y enterrar todos aquellos miedos y complejos que le tenían emocionalmente congelado.

- ¡Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso!- exclamó Luna, en un intento de rescatar a Ron de las maternales preocupaciones de su hermana- También tengo un buen presentimiento con respecto al pobre Ronald. En cuanto le ví en el metro, pensé "algo realmente bueno está a punto de pasarle". Lo que ocurre es que no se exactamente cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar … no se tarda lo mismo en preparar un huevo pasado por agua que un pastel de calabaza tan bueno como este ¿es casero?

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza, orgullosa de sus habilidades culinarias. La charla se volvió mucho menos densa, y se centró en los típicos "¿Qué sabes de no- se- quien?" Luna le contó a Ginny la historia de Neville, algo que gustó mucho a la pelirroja. A cambio, la más joven de los Weasley les sirvió una buena ración de cotilleos frescos, con historias dignas de culebrón que incluían a Parvati Patil, a Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas o Cho Chang. Cuando la conversación derivó en un concurso de bostezos, Ron y Luna decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de regresar a casa y dejar en paz a Ginny y, en menor medida, a Harry, a quien, en realidad, no parecían molestar en absoluto.

Ron y Luna se abrigaron, pensando con pereza en el frío que les esperaba al otro lado de la puerta que estaban a punto de cruzar. Ginny les acompañó hasta la entrada y allí les dio un abrazo a cada uno, ignorando olímpicamente el gesto de desagrado de su hermano.

- En fin ¡Esto hay que repetirlo! Pero no el año que viene, ni al otro, sino pronto de verdad ¿vale?. Muchísimas gracias por… bueno, por todo¡es tan genial recibir visita de la gente a la que quieres! En especial gracias a ti, Luna. Si fuese por mi hermano,no se cuanto tiempo habría pasado antes de volver a vernos.

- No hay de qué- respondió la rubia, quitándole importancia- Él lo estaba deseando, solo necesitaba que alguien le diese una excusa. Además, la comida estaba tan buena que las gracias debería dártelas yo. Bueno, también me ha gustado ver a Harry. No pierdas la esperanza ¿vale?.

Luna abrió la puerta y salió al descansillo, reprimiendo el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al abandonar el apartamento y entrar en la gélida noche invernal.

- Adiós, Ginny- se despidió Ron- Yo… también creo que sería genial que nos viésemos más a menudo. Ya sabes que soy un inmaduro, que todavía no soy tan fuerte como tú y que me está costando mucho seguir adelante. Pero prometo regresar pronto. Hasta luego, Harry.

- ¿Pretendes marcharte sin jugar conmigo una partidita de ajedrez?

Ginny, Luna y Ron volvieron la cabeza instantáneamente.

Llevaban cinco años sin escuchar aquella voz.


	4. El Color de la Niebla

**4 El color de la niebla**

_"Vivianne trató de ver aquella costa tan familiar con ojos de forastero: el lago gris y opaco, los altos juncos que lo rodeaban, las nubes silenciosas y bajas, los manojos de algas en el agua. Era una escena silenciosa"_

Marion Zimmer Bradley, _"Las nieblas de Avalón"_

- Sabías que esto iba a pasar.

Ron y Luna caminaban bajo la nieve. Habían salido del apartamento de Ginny dos horas después de lo previsto, y desde que habían puesto un pie en la calle ninguno de los dos había pronunciado una sola palabra. Pero Ron no pudo reprimirse mucho tiempo, y terminó por explotar.

- No lo sabía- repuso ella.

- No me tomes por idiota.

- ¡Te prometo que no lo sabía! Se suponía que tú ibas a reencontrarte con Ginny y nada más ¿vale? De hecho, estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas y los dos estabais emocionados. Pero ni en mis más ingenuas fantasías habría previsto que algo así pudiese ocurrir. Qué cosas tiene la vida, yo pensaba que nada podría sorprenderme a estas alturas.- Luna se quedó pensativa y añadió- Bien mirado, es lógico. Tú y Hermione erais su familia, mucho antes de que se enamorase de Ginny. Si alguien podía hacerle reaccionar, era uno de vosotros dos. Pero no me negarás que es como para empezar a creer en los milagros.

Ron miró a la rubia, pensando que al lado de alguien así, cualquier cosa parecía posible. Cualquier cosa… excepto aquella que anhelaba más profunda y desesperadamente. La única cosa que podría hacerle creer en los milagros.

Pese a todo, Ron no podía evitar sonreír al recordar a Harry, observándoles desde su sofá como si salir del estado catatónico espontáneamente fuese lo más normal del mundo. Él, Ginny y Luna corrieron hasta Harry atropelladamente y se sentaron a su alrededor, preguntándole tantas cosas a la vez y tan rápido que Harry terminó echándose a reír y suplicándoles que hablasen de uno en uno. El simple sonido de la risa de Harry desató el nudo en la garganta con el que Ginny había convivido día y noche durante los últimos cinco años y se echó a llorar, aliviada. Ya no tenía que ser fuerte. Ya no tenía que estar sola.

- Ginny, por favor, no llores- susurró el moreno.

- No todas las lágrimas son malas. Lloro de alegría ¿por qué tendría que aguantarme?- respondió ella entre suspiros.

Durante un par de minutos, no se oyeron más que los sollozos de Ginny. Harry la contempló con una mezcla de ternura y perplejidad, y luego preguntó:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- Cinco años- contestó Luna, sonriente.

- ¿CINCO AÑOS?- exclamó el chico- ¡Madre mía, debo de estar hecho un anciano¿Tenéis un espejo?

Harry se levantó y se fue directamente al baño. Regresó con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro y miró a los otros tres con curiosidad.

- Esto es rarísimo, rarísimo de verdad. Casi prefiero pensar en ello más tarde, con calma, porque lo que ahora realmente me apetece es jugar esa partidita de ajedrez. ¿A que esperas, Ron¿es que crees que no iba en serio?.

- Igual te apetece más hablar a solas con Ginny- aventuró Ron.

- Creo que es mejor que ella se tranquilice un poco antes- sugirió Luna- No me parece que en este momento esté en condiciones de decir más de dos palabras seguidas.

Ginny y Luna desaparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ron se encontró con un tablero de ajedrez frente a él.

- Si no te importa, yo llevaré las blancas. De cualquier forma me vas a dar una paliza, pero por lo menos me merezco un poquito de ventaja.- dijo Harry.

La situación rozaba el absurdo: una persona sale de un estado de inconsciencia casi total y acto seguido se pone a jugar al ajedrez. Ron observó como Harry disponía las piezas sobre el tablero, mientras se planteaba la posibilidad de dejarle ganar, pero, conociendo a su mejor amigo, sabía que en seguida se daría cuenta y que lo interpretaría poco menos que como un insulto. Así que la partida no duró ni veinte minutos.

- ¡Lo tuyo es increíble! Eres como ese tipo ruso, ese que ganaba todos los torneos…¿cómo se llamaba?. Olvídalo, era muggle. Bueno, de todas formas tu has tenido cinco años más para practicar- comentó Harry, aceptando con deportividad su derrota.

- Harry ¿te acuerdas de algo de lo que pasó aquella noche?- preguntó Ron, tratando de sonar despreocupado, mientras colocaba meticulosamente las piezas de ajedrez en la caja.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Es la primera vez que nos vemos desde entonces- confesó el pelirrojo. Inexplicablemente, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de decirlo.

Harry jugueteó pensativamente con la reina negra, haciéndola girar y observándola como si nunca hubiese visto nada tan fascinante.

- Voy a contarte algo que nunca le he contado a nadie ¿vale?. Pero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a reír.- Harry esperó a que Ron asintiese y luego continuó- Cuando tenía once años y acababa de conocerte, imaginaba que seríamos amigos para siempre, que creceríamos y envejeceríamos juntos hasta convertirnos en un par de ancianitos arrugados que pasan el día jugando a la petanca. Pero en mi imaginación, cuando pensaba cómo seríamos de adultos… tú eras muy diferente. Estás como hundido, o desamparado, o que se yo. Pareces un niño perdido que busca a sus padres entre la multitud. Me preguntó por qué y eso me hace pensar que tal vez esa amargura que flota a tu alrededor tenga algo que ver con lo que pasó, o tal vez con que Hermione hoy no esté aquí, o quizá, con ambas cosas.

- Eso quiere decir que no recuerdas absolutamente nada- dijo Ron, acordándose involuntariamnete de la reacción de Harry al saber que ella había muerto.

- Todo es muy confuso- reconoció el moreno- Creo que al final acabó bien, que ganamos a los malos, pero ni siquiera sé como.

- Bueno, pues me temo que entonces nunca sabremos lo que ocurrió en realidad, por que al final todo quedó entre tú y él. El caso es que Hermione… Hermione murió.

Harry suspiró profundamente y colocó la reina negra en su lugar. Más que sorprendido, parecía apenado de que algo que sospechaba se confirmase.

- Si Hermione y tú no hubieseis sido mis mejores amigos ella estaría viva. Creo que hace mucho que nos conocemos, así que te ruego que sea sincero¿la causa de que no nos hayamos visto en cinco años tiene algo que ver con eso?

Pese a la ambigüedad de la pregunta, Ron captó perfectamente lo que Harry trataba de decirle. Levantó la vista de las piezas que había ordenado con tanto esmero y miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

- ¿Insinúas que te culpo!- preguntó indignado- Espero que estés bromeando. Para tu información, te diré que llevaba tres años y medio sin visitar a Ginny, y que no he visto a nadie de Hogwarts, salvo a Luna, y eso porque me la encontré en el metro. Nunca he intentado buscar culpables, pero, de hacerlo, culparía a sus asesinos. Nuestra vida, la mía y la de Hermione, no hubiesen merecido la pena sin tu amistad ¿comprendes? Por eso nos la jugamos por ti, los dos .

Harry sonrió levemente y, durante unos instantes, pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos. De pronto se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, dejando a Ron aún más sorprendido de lo que estaba.

- ¿Sabes de lo que me estoy acordando¡De la cara que ponía Hermione cada vez que tú y Lavender Brown os poníais a dar el espectáculo en la Sala Común¡Era tan divertido!

- Ah, si sexto curso. El año de la tormenta hormonal. Recuerdo que yo no era el único que daba el espactáculo- replicó Ron, con mala leche.

- Vaaaaleeee, puede que yo diese el espectáculo una vez. Pero lo tuyo con Lavender era un día sí y otro también. Y, además, tú eras prefecto, todo un ejemplo para los alumnos de primero. Y encima estabas colado por Hermione, y ella por ti.- rió el moreno. Al ver que la cara de su amigo era un poema, añadió- Se notaba a la legua, Ron. Yo empecé a sospecharlo en cuarto curso, y eso que anteriormente pasé por una etapa de negación porque erais mis mejores amigos. Incluso en sexto, durante un momento, pensé que por fin os ibais a decidir. Ya sabes, cuando ella te invitó a lo de Slughorn…

- Si, y luego yo me enrollé con Lavender. Desde luego, no fue mi momento más lúcido. Por si no te has dado cuenta, lo hice porque me moría de celos. Solo de pensar que ese cabeza de obús de Krum la había besado me hervía la sangre.

- Ronald Weasley, el despechado… igualito que en las telenovelas. Bueno, algo así me imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta lo que Ginny acababa de contarte. De lo que estaba casi seguro era de que los encantos de Lavender no te habían sorbido los sesos de un día para otro. Perdona que me ría pero ¡es que esa relación era tan graciosa! Salvo para Hermione, claro está. El día en que tú y Ginny mandasteis a paseo a Lavender y a Dean por poco hacemos una fiesta.

La sonrisa de Ron se apagó al recordar de pronto que Hermione ya no estaba allí. Durante unos instantes, mientras hablaba y bromeaba con Harry, parecía que habían regresado los viejos tiempos. Pero al volver al aquí y ahora, el peso de la realidad le hizo experimentar una extraña sensación de ahogo, que se acentuó al darse cuenta de por qué nunca se había atrevido a hablar con Hermione: siempre le había parecido demasiado guapa, demasiado inteligente, demasiado buena para él. En el fondo creía que debía estar con un ganador como Krum, y no con un fracasado pelirrojo y pecoso. Nunca se había planteado en serio que ella pudiese corresponderle. Lo que estaba claro era que ella habría merecido saber la verdad. Eso significaba que Luna tenía razón y que lamentaba no haber sido honesto con Hermione.

- Daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo- suspiró.

- Es inútil que pienses en eso- objetó Harry- No te va a ayudar.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- reconoció Ron- No puedo evitar tener tanto miedo de enfrentarme con el mundo. No puedo evitar estar siempre a la defensiva. No puedo evitar esa sensación de asco cuando alguien me toca: aunque sea mi madre me siento como si me vomitaran encima. No puedo evitar huir de todo lo que me recuerda a ella, incluyéndote a ti, incluyendo a Ginny. No se como enfrentarme a esto. Me supera. Mi mundo se congeló cuando murió Hermione.

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que se descongele.

- Ginny estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, pero ya no lloraba.

- Ron, no puedes seguir así eternamente. Tienes que tener un poco más de fe en que todo acabará bien. Fíjate en mí: esta misma mañana era la orgullosa cuidadora de un vegetal con forma de Harry , y ahora ¡ni siquiera se lo que soy!. Lo que quiero decir- Ginny suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Lo que quiero decir es que, de vez en cuando, la vida se empeña en desafiar todas las leyes de la lógica. Es imprevisible.

- ¡Bien dicho!- exclamó Luna, cuya filosofía de vida se basaba en esa afirmación- Aquella noche pasaron muchas cosas, y para muchos parecía que el sol no volvería a brillar y¡fíjate, no ha sido así. ¿Por qué no puede pasarte a ti lo mismo?.

- ¿Sabeis algo de la gente del colegio?- preguntó Harry, incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad.

- ¡Uf, no veas!Neville es un poeta ex alcohólico, Cho Chang es una orgullosa madre soltera, y la vida de Dean Thomas es de novela… pero vamos, que ya te lo contaremos otro día, porque hoy es tardísimo.- explicó Luna.

Ella y Ron se pusieron los abrigos a toda prisa y se despidieron mientras salían de nuevo a la calle.

Fuera, la nieve continuaba cayendo, suave y silenciosa.

-------

Bueno, ya volví a actualizar... aunque parezca que la trama no lleva a ninguna parte, tened un poco de paciencia... ya no queda mucho. Estoy muy contenta de tener al menos dos lectoras. Igual me estoy poniendo un poco pesada, pero ¡gracias de nuevo por vuestras reviews!Recibirlas me anima a continuar con el fic... pues eso, gracias!.


	5. Una Lluvia de Rosas

**5 Una Lluvia de Rosas**

"_Un golpe. Muy tenue. Otro golpe. Y un tercero, y un cuarto, arriba, en alguna parte. Yde pronto los golpes se convirtieron en un sonido de tambor, suave y regular, que fue adquiriendo más y más violencia hasta que al fin dejó de ser un tambor y se transformó en un rumor potente y denso, y Jonathan reconoció en él el rumor de la lluvia"_

Patrick Süskind, _"La paloma"_

Luna y Ron entraron en el apartamento, convencidos de que cinco minutos más de exposición al cruel frío del invierno les mataría. De hecho, Luna parloteaba despreocupadamente acerca de una mujer rusa a la que se le habían congelado las manos.

- Y tuvieron que amputarle dos dedos ¡imagínate, que cosa más horrible! Claro, que esto no es Siberia, pero no nos quedamos cortos. ¡Oye¿Sabes que me apetece?- preguntó, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Sorpréndeme- contestó Ron, dejándose caer en el sofá sin ni siquiera quitarse el abrigo.

- ¡Palomitas de maíz! Son una de las cosas más ricas del mundo, junto con las galletas, claro está… bueno, excepto esas pastas que van rellenas de confitura. Son como los bombones que llevan dentro naranjas o cerezas espachurradas. Cuando las muerdo, tengo la sensación de que se les salen las entrañas o algo así.

- ¿Es imprescindible que seas tan asquerosa?- cortó Ron, a quien, por cierto, le encantaban las galletas rellenas de confitura de grosella… o le habían encantado hasta ese preciso momento.

La rubia preparó palomitas en el microondas, y, unos minutos después, se sentó junto a Roncon un bol que emitía un agradable vapor, calentito y de olor delicioso.

- Come, Ronald, que estás flaco como un palillo- ordenó la chica.

Ambos se dedicaron con todo su entusiasmo en devorar las palomitas, que desaparecieron en un santiamén. El bol aún no se había terminado cuando la campana del microondas volvió a sonar.

- Al final fue una buena idea preparar dos bolsas ¿No crees?- preguntó Luna, con la boca llena.

- Oye, Luna, ahora que estamos en confianza. ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo Ron, repentinamente serio.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Me encantan las palomitas.

- No me refiero a eso. Hablaba de ese extraño "hobby" tuyo de intentar arreglar la vida de la gente. ¿Es una idea que sacaste de un programa de la tele o que?- quiso saber Ron.

La chica pareció sorprenderse y miró a su compañero con incredulidad. Pareció sopesar la pregunta durante unos instantes y luego contestó.

- No lo hago a propósito. En realidad, es la mejor manera de no estar sola durante mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, pero es evidente que "haces" algo. Lo de esta noche ha sido… y, bueno, lo de Neville, y ¡en fin!. Es como…

- Es como nada- interrumpió Luna- Yo no hago nada. Todas esas cosas sencillamente ocurren a mi alrededor sin que yo ponga nada de mi parte. Si estoy con un chico y una chica tomando un café tranquilamente, al día siguiente están súper- enamorados, y eso me ha pasado no una ni dos veces, sino… creo que voy por la sexta pareja. Si quedo con dos personas que fueron amigos y ahora están distanciados, acaban abrazándose y diciendo lo mucho que se echaban de menos, aunque al día siguiente se les haya olvidado. Cuando hablo con alguien de sus problemas, o de su trabajo, o de lo que sea, las cosas mejoran. Yo soy la primera que no lo entiende. Ni siquiera tengo que dar un consejo, es más, cuando intento hacerlo por lo general empeoro la situación. Pero si solo estoy ahí, actuando con normalidad (en mí, claro), si solo soy natural, entonces…

- O sea¿qué no haces nada!- exclamó Ron, perplejo.

- Veo que captas la idea ¡felicidades!- respondió Luna, con ironía.

Ron continuó comiendo palomitas mientras miraba a Luna como si se tratase de una criaturadel espacio exterior que, por una extraña casualidad de la vida, se encontraba sentada en su sofá. El nombre de aquella chica había estado siempre ligado inevitablemente al mote de "lunática", y con bastante razón. Ella se había pasado toda su etapa escolar paseándose por Hogwarts, diciendo unas cosas rarísimas y huyendo de la gente para que no se metieran con ella (pese a que insistía en darles varios millones de razones cada día). Y nunca había tenido amigos.

De pronto, el pelirrojo empezó a reírse bajito, cosa que Luna no pudo pasar por alto mucho tiempo. Clavó la mirada en el chico, y preguntó, levantando una ceja:

- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

- ¡ Ahora conozco tu punto débil¡ Súper Luna, la optimista incurable, la Wonder Woman, también conocida como la madrina de los desamparados o la madonna de los desheredados, no es perfecta!

- Eso no tiene ninguna gracia

- Tal vez no la tenga para ti. Pero cuando decida conquistar el mundo y tu intentes interponerte, sabré como vencerte. ¡No me detendrás!- replicó él, poniéndose en pie y riendo malvadamente.

- Ronald- dijo Luna, muy seria- ¿Son imaginaciones mías o estás bromeando?

- Si, bueno, eso parece ¿no?- contestó el pelirrojo con naturalidad.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa¡Has recuperado el sentido del humor¡HURRA!- exclamó la chica, poniéndose también en pie y empezando a saltar por todo el apartamento mientras gritaba "¡ Viva Ron¡ El graciosillo contraataca!" y arrojaba palomitas alegremente como si fuesen confeti, o el arroz de una boda. Él también empezó a saltar, pero gritaba "¡ Deja de llenarme de mierda el apartamento!", cosa que no desanimó a su compañera, que continuó tirando palomitas hasta que se acabaron, momento en el que volvió a sentarse con dignidad. Ron también regresó a su puesto en el sofá tras recuperar el aliento, preguntó a Luna:

- Así que es eso ¿no? No te viniste conmigo para prepararme galletitas de jengibre, sino para no quedarte sola.

- Mmmmmmsí. Básicamente.

- Ya. ¿Y por que no usas tus súper- mega- cósmicos poderes contigo misma?

Por primera vez desde que vivían juntos, Luna pareció irritarse.

- Ya te he dicho que no funciona así.

- Jo, Luna, como eres. Vienes aquí sin pagar un céntimo, me sonsacas hasta que confieso mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos más profundos, hablo contigo de cosas que ni siquiera he hablado con Harry, me arrastras a casa de mi hermana contra mi voluntad ¿Y no eres capaz de contarme algo acerca de ti misma?

- Mira, Ron, te lo voy a explicar de una manera muy, muy sencilla. Puede que ahora compartamos piso (por cierto, por si lo dudabas, te pagaré el alquiler) y creas que te importa, o que me lo debes, o que te lo debo o algo así. Pero llegará el día, antes de lo que imaginas, en que no me necesitarás, e incluso puede que me convierta en un estorbo. Entonces yo haré las maletas y tu vida transcurrirá más o menos feliz, y dentro de tres, cinco o tal vez diez años, te acordarás de mí vagamente y pensarás "Ah, sí, Luna, aquella chica medio rara, tan tímida, muy maja en el fondo" y ni siquiera te preguntarás que ha sido de mí porque te importará un pepino.

Luna estaba realmente cabreada y, por un momento, Ron pensó que sería mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, pero al final se atrevió a hacer un último intento.

- ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo quieres importarle a la gente si no permites que te conozcan?

La chica bajó la mirada, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el enfado había desaparecido y que, en su lugar, solo quedaba un poso de tristeza.

- También aquellos que me conocen me han olvidado. – murmuró- A veces, muy pocas veces, casi nunca, yo he sido sincera también, y he confesado mis miedos, y mis dudas, y las cosas que a veces me entristecen. Pero las personas a las que abrí mi corazón encontraron lo que buscaban y, al final,… al final, me convertí en uno de esos recuerdos a los que no se da mucha importancia, dejé de ser amiga y confidente y me convertí en Luna, aquella chica medio rara, tan tímida, muy maja en el fondo. Como el polvo brillante que queda en los dedos al tocar las alas de una mariposa, igual de efímera y de insignificante.

- Oh, vamos, eso no puede ser verdad.

- Pero lo es. No pasa nada. Ya lo he asumido. Doy gracias por cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de compartir algo con alguien, pero ¿y al final? Tengo 21 años, y he tenido algunos amigos, pocos amigos realmente buenos, y ningún novio. Ningún chico se ha interesado nunca jamás por mí, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar ahora. ¡Mírame, soy una anormal¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo de la soledad, si me he sentido sola la mayor parte de mi vida consciente? Bueno, ahora estoy bastante bien, aunque no haya resuelto mi problema con la gente… sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en qué pasará mañana.

- Eres boba, y no creo que eso sea lo que piensas en realidad. No sé por que, pero ahora te ha dado un bajón y todo te parece de color negro. Pero ¿sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Los milagros no sucederán si no los esperas.- concluyó él, con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Cómo se atreve el Rey de los Amargados a robarme una frase?- bromeó ella.

¿Qué pasa, es que tienes el copyright o qué? A la gente de tu alrededor le pasan cosas buenas porque tú, por algún motivo que desconozco, les convences de que eso es posible. Solo tienes que creer que todo eso que dices también va por ti.- afirmó Ron, como si acabase de decir la verdad más evidente del mundo.

Luna sonrió, como atrapada en su propia trampa, y se encogió de hombros mientras contestaba.

- De acuerdo. Tendré esperanza si tú también la tienes.

- Hecho. Te doy mi palabra de Rey de los Amargados y futuro Dueño del Mundo. Y ahora me voy a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pese a que no se consideraba a sí misma como una maniática de la limpieza, Ginny llevaba casi veinte minutos intentando fregar la cafetera hasta dejarla inmaculada. Tenía la piel de los dedos arrugada como una pasa, y se había salpicado el cabello de espuma, pero continuó con aquella meticulosa tarea, lo único que la separaba de regresar al salón y encontrarse cara a cara con Harry. Cinco años de espera al fina iban a dar su fruto, pero ¿qué iba a suceder ahora? La situación era demasiado extraña, y no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer o decir. Frotó furiosamente la cafetera, como si bajo el esmalte que comenzaba a desprenderse se ocultase la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Estaba tan concentrada que no le oyó llegar.

-------

Bueno, en principio se suponía que este capítulo y el siguiente eran uno solo, pero quedó demasiado largo... me hubiese gustado subir los dos a la vez, pero el seis todavía necesita unos retoques. Por cierto, será el penúltimo (creo). Sé que este no es demasiado interesante, pero necesitaba mostrar que ni siquiera Luna puede ser optimista los 365 días del año y que, en el fondo, todos somos débiles, aún cuando no lo parezca.

Por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!Muy en especiala María, Alba, Ramón, Ángel, Noelia, Abraham y Todos los que Han Ayudado para que esto saliese adelante. Dudo mucho que lleguen a leerlo, pero me dan ánimos cada día. ¡Gracias, chicos!.


	6. La Memoria del Crepúsculo

**6 La Memoria del Crepúsculo.**

_"Vosotros, los que leeis, aún estáis entre los vivos; pero yo, el que escribe, habré entrado hace mucho en la región de las sombras"_

Edgar Allan Poe _"Sombra. Una parábola"_

Harry se había aburrido de estar solo en el salón. Comprendía a Ginny, era natural que se sintiese incómoda ¿cómo no estarlo?. Él mismo estaba desconcertado, pero era inútil darle más vueltas: tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse con la realidad. Se puso de pie y se dirigió silenciosamente a la cocina pero, al final, no se atrevió a entrar. Allí estaba Ginny, totalmente concentrada en su absurda tarea, sin decir una palabra. La observó, advirtiendo que aquel rostro tan familiar había cambiado sutil pero innegablemente. Ya en sus últimos años de Hogwarts, la pelirroja era considerada una de las chicas más guapas del colegio, pero ahora aquella belleza había evolucionado hasta su plenitud. A pesar de la ropa de estar por casa y las salpicaduras de espuma, resultaba un millón de veces más encantadora que cualquier otra chica que hubiese visto jamás, con el cabello color fuego derramándose como un torrente de lava sobre su espalda y sus hombros, en contraste con el blanco níveo de su piel, salpicada de diminutas pecas. La determinación y la valentía que, de vez en cuando, se asomaban a sus ojos cuando tenía quince años y que le habían cautivado, formaban ahora parte de su aura personal, pero a la vez era evidente que tras aquella tenacidad se ocultaba una facetafrágil e insegura. Y esa inseguridad era la que la llevaba a dejarse las uñas en algo tan inútil como empeñarse en conseguir que aquella estúpida cafetera brillase como recién salida de la tienda, con tal de no tener que mirarle a la cara.

- Veo que estás muy ocupada- susurró al fin.

Ginny dejó la cafetera y el estropajo en el fregadero y se volvió a mirarle.

- Perdona, es que… Fíjate, ni siquiera se como expresarte lo confusa que estoy.- reconoció ella.

- Si, bueno, esto también es difícil para mí, además de muy raro.- dijo Harry- Así que tendremos que hacer algo ¿No?. Empecemos por algo fácil ¿cuánto tiempo estuve en el hospital? Y lo que es más importante ¿cómo llegué hasta allí?.

Ginny le habló de todo: de sus recuerdos de aquella noche, de cómo le encontraron tras haber acabado con Voldemort, de las semanas que había pasado en coma, del hospital, de los médicos, del constante esfuerzo para descifrar la jerga que utilizaban los sanadores de San Mungo cada vez que hablaban con ella, del día en que volvió a abrir los ojos, del extraño estado de shock en que había vivido desde entonces, de cómo ella había decidido hacerse cargo de él, de sus discusiones con la familia, de su trabajo, del que había sido su día a día hasta esa misma noche.

Harry la escuchó sin intervenir, intentando asimilar toda la información y formarse una idea aproximada de todo lo que había ocurrido desde su último recuerdo. Cuando Ginny concluyó su relato, parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima. Todo aquello había quedado definitivamente atrás. Harry había vuelto, y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Tras el monólogo de Ginny, siguieron unos momentos de silencio, en los que Harry pareció entretenerse enrollándose en el dedo índice el fleco de una de las mantas que había sobre el sofá.

- Bueno ¿no dices nada?- preguntó la pelirroja, cautelosamente.

Harry aún pensó unos segundos antes de responder:

- Lo que has hecho por mí es increíble. Es tan grande que solo podrían usarse grandes palabras para describirlo. Y para darte las gracias.Desgraciadamente, las palabras no son lo mío… pero, antes de que pasemos a otro tema, quiero aclarar algo que me preocupa.

- Tu dirás

- ¿Hasta que punto era dependiente cuando me trajiste aquí¿Sabía usar el baño o tenía que llevar pañales como una criatura?

Ginny no pudo reprimir una carcajada

- ¡No te rías, que es importante!- Protestó él.

- Sabías utilizar el retrete – contestó la pelirroja- Pero no la ducha. Yo me ocupaba de bañarte cada día.

- ¡CÓMO¡Dios mío, que vergüenza! – exclamó Harry- Nunca podré volver a mirare a la cara, Ginevra Weasley. Que humillación.

- Relájate. Solo me resultó violento las tres primeras veces. Al final una se acostumbra- respondió ella, entre risas.¿Cómo era posible que, en un momento tan delicado, el se pusiese a pensar en eso?

- ¡Eso, ríete, ríete, porque mi venganza será terrible!- dijo Harry, sin ocultar su rencor. Pero eso no hizo más que aumentar la hilaridad de Ginny, mientras el chico la contemplaba con expresión perpleja. Cuando por fin consiguieron parar, Ginny se dio cuenta de que la preocupación había desaparecido. Ahora estaba segura de que todo saldría bien. Y le bastó con mirar a Harry para saber que él también lo sentía.

- Bueno, y ahora que hemos acabado con ese asuntillo, pasemos a otras cosas- dijo Harry, con una leve sonrisa- ¿Es cierto que Neville es escritor?.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Desde su habitación, Ron escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Luna, que llevaba tres o cuatro horas durmiendo profundamente. En cambio, él no había conseguido pegar ojo. Después de lo de Harry, le había invadido un extraño optimismo, como un rayo de sol que atraviesa la espesa capa de nubes que cubre el cielo durante un instante y desaparece ten solo un segundo después, haciendo que la oscuridad parezca más profunda que antes. Se acercaba el amanecer, la hora más fría y más oscura. Y el mundo volvía a estar cubierto de una pátina de tristeza gris que lo convertía en un lugar opaco, estéril y monótono.

Había buscado el sueño desesperadamente, pero había sido en vano. Por algún extraño, su mente volvía una y otra vez al recuerdo que más se había esforzado en enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria: su última conversación con Hermione.

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó y apoyó la frente contra el cristal helado de la ventana, contemplando con indiferencia la nieve recién caída.

No quería recordar. No quería, pero le resultaba inevitable. Así que decidió dejar de apartar sus pensamientos de aquello ypermitió que los recuerdos fluyesen libremente.

La primera imagen que vino a su cabeza era la del cielo de junio visto desde la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba en Grimmauld Place. Era una noche tibia, de luna llena, salpicada de nubes que iban cubriendo gradualmente las estrellas y se apelotonaban, amenazando tormenta.

Ron contemplaba aquel fragmento de cielo púrpura tras el polvoriento cristal, tumbado en su cama. Aquella amenaza de tormenta no era simple meteorología. Por dentro, él se sentía exactamente igual. Intuía que algo iba a estallar muy, muy pronto. Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años, pero se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de una muerte inminente… y no podía evitar sentir miedo. Llevaba días sin dormir bien, pero los malos presentimientos se habían acentuado hasta tal punto que dudaba de que aquella noche pudiese descansar un solo segundo. Porque al día siguiente…

Un relámpago azul cruzó el cielo de un extremo al otro, y tras el trueno que lo siguió comenzó a caer uno de esos chaparrones típicos de principios de verano. El golpeteo monótono de las gotas en el cristal, que por lo general ejercía sobre él un efecto tranquilizador, en esta ocasión le deprimió y le hizo sentir aún peor. Sentía una nudo asfixiante en el pecho, una angustia como no había conocido nunca y un terror paralizante que le impedía salir de aquella casa, de aquella atmósfera opresiva, y dar un paseo en busca de un momento de tregua. Solo podía continuar en la cama, contemplando, con los ojos muy abiertos, la tormenta tras la ventana.

Continuó sumido en aquellos oscuros pensamientos hasta que un golpe, leve pero inequívoco, le sobresaltó trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad. Por un momento creyó que aquel golpe había sido un simple fruto de su imaginación hiperactiva, pero unos segundos después se repitió. De modo que se decidió a levantarse y abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado apareció ni más ni menos que Hermione, empapada de lluvia. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio, y contempló a Ron con la mirada teñidad de inquietud.

- No puedo dormir- dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Yo tampoco- contestó Ron- ¿Te apetece hablar?

- ¿Te importa darme un segundito para que recupere el aliento?- pidió ella, apoyándose en el marco de la puerto.

Ron rió.

- ¿Es que has estado corriendo los cien metros lisos?

- Más o menos. Pensé que salir de la casa y correr un rato me haría sentir mejor. Pero no sirvió de nada… bueno, sirvió para empaparme.- respondió Hermione- Creo que necesito compartir esto con alguien.

La chica entró en la habitación y se sentó en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, como si intentase poner un poco de orden en medio de su caos interior. Ron se sentó a su lado y se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Nunca le había parecido tan bonita como aquella noche, iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna, mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su rostro y por sus párpados cerrados, y escurrían de sus cabellos y su ropa empapando la alfombra a su alrededor sin que a ella pareciese importarle lo más mínimo. Cuando Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y se volvió a mirar a Ron, se echó a reír.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Así como?- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Olvídalo- murmuró ella.

Hablaron hasta el amanecer, y fueron excepcionalmente sinceros el uno con el otro, como nunca lo habían sido. Hablaron del pasado y del presente, de la vida, de sus esperanzas y sus miedos, de sus expectativas de futuro. Hablaron de que les esperaba al día siguiente, y de Harry. Hablaron de Viktor Krum y de Lavender Brown. Hablaron incluso de Draco Malfoy (y la verdad es que fueron muy buenos con él). Solo hubo un tema que evitaron con todas sus fuerzas. El mismo tema que flotaba siempre en el ambiente, en el que se morían por entrar pero, a la vez, les daba verdadero pánico. Y ese tema era, obviamente, lo que había entre ellos dos, aquella relación indefinida y paradójica.

Cuando al fin ella se marchó, Ron se preguntó por que había sido tan cobarde, porque cabía la posibilidad de que fuese la última ocasión de confesarle toda la verdad a su mejor amiga.

Y lo fue.

Y cinco años después, en otra noche de insomnio, Ron evocaba aquellos últimos momentos en que él y Hermione se habían comprendido mutuamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho, el momento perfecto para ser honesto. Pero el momento había pasado, y había que aceptarlo.

--------------------------------

La verdad, no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo. En realidad, todo lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora es como un preámbulo de lo que viene ahora... me parece que el próximo será el último, aunque todavía no lo tengo del todo claro... bueno, me parece que ya va siendo hora de decidirme ¿no?

La conversación entre Ginny y Harry es lo que menos me gusta de todo el fic. Es como si faltase algo pero, por otro lado, ellos no son los protagonistas de la historia, así que me he limitado a dejar claro que para ambos todo terminará bien.Aún así me parece tan fría...

Espero actualizar mañana. Y que cuando leais el séptimo capítulo me deis vuestra opinión sobre si debo o no escribir el epílogo.


	7. Las Estrellas Sumergidas

**7 Las Estrellas Sumergidas**

_"Hay en el perfume una fuerza de persuasión más fuerte que las palabras, el destello de las miradas, los sentimientos y la voluntad. La fuerza del perfume no se puede contrarrestar, nos invade como el aire invade nuestros pulmones, nos llena, nos satura, no existe ningún remedio contra ella."_

Patrick Süskind, _"El perfume"_

Aquella mañana, y a pesar de la noche de insomnio, Ron se levantó de un inusual buen humor. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan contento, lo que no quiere decir que se hubiese transformado de la noche a la mañana en la alegría de la huerta. Sencillamente, su primer pensamiento del día no fue "la vida es una mierda", que era lo más habitual. Sabía que ese cambio de actitud se debía en gran parte a Ginny y a Harry, y decidió hacerles una pequeña visita al salir del trabajo. Compró una planta de flor de pascua en un puesto a la salida del metro, y regresó a casa de su hermana, que le recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esperaba que a partir de ahora nos veríamos más a menudo, pero me sorprende que no hayan pasado ni 24 horas y ya estés de vuelta.

- ¿Qué tal está Harry?- preguntó Ron, dándole a su hermana la planta, que llevaba oculta en la espalda.

- ¡Oh, Ron, flor de pascua¡Es preciosa!. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Harry está genial, gracias. Ha ido a ver a su médico de San Mungo, la doctora Claire Foster, que es un clon de Luna en todos los sentidos, pero con el pelo castaño. Ella venía a verle aquí cada semana. Supongo que habrá montado una fiesta o algo así ¿Vendrás esta noche a cenar a casa?

"¿A casa?" Ron se quedó un tanto perplejo: aquel día debía ser muy importante, si había cena familiar en La Madriguera, pero ¿qué era lo que se le estaba olvidando?

- Ronald, hoy es Nochebuena ¿recuerdas?- preguntó Ginny, mirándolo con cautela como si fuese un bicho raro- ¿O te crees que todo ese rollo de las luces, el acebo y los villancicos tienen que ver con un brote de locura colectiva?

- Perdona, no se donde tengo la cabeza. No, no creo que vaya a casa esta noche, aunque será genial ver la cara que se le queda a mamá cuando vea entrar a Harry tan fresco como una lechuga.

- Pues entonces ven y compruébalo por ti mismo- sugirió ella.

- No estoy preparado.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, sin ocultar su preocupación. De nuevo parecía la madre de Ron en lugar de su hermana pequeña.

No quiero ser dura contigo, pero Hermione lleva cinco años muerta y eso no va a cambiar. Tienes que superarlo, Ronald. No te digo que la olvides, pero tienes que aceptar la pérdida y volver a vivir. Esta noche es el momento perfecto para empezar. Venga, mamá estará encantada de volver a verte. Te echa muchísimo de menos.

- Dejando a parte tu falta de tacto y tu forma de tratarme como si tuviese seis años, lo único que puedo decirte es que no se trata de una cuestión de voluntad. Además, tendría que dejar sola a Luna. Sería muy cruel por mi parte.- pretextó Ron.

- Pues tráetela, ya sabes que al final a nuestra mesa acaban sentándose más no- Weasleys que Weasleys. Somos como una comuna hippy.

- De acuerdo, admito que lo de Luna es una excusa ¿vale?- reconoció él- Pero no puedo ir a casa como si nada. ¿Tú sabes lo… alegres que van a estar todos? Cuando estás rodeado de gente eufórica y no eres capaz de compartir esa felicidad, acabas sintiéndote muy, muy mal.

Ginny pareció rendirse

- Por lo menos te quedas a tomar un té ¿no?- murmuró, con una nota de amenaza en la voz que no dejaba opción a rechazar el ofrecimiento.

Ron se sentó en el mismo sofá en que la noche anterior había jugado al ajedrez con Harry, en lo que había sido uno de los momentos más surrealistas de su vida. Ginny colocó la planta sobre una televisión de aspecto centenario, que probablemente ni siquiera funcionaba, y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Un par de minutos después, regresaba con el té y un par de pedazos de bizcocho de chocolate casero de aspecto apetitoso.

- Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?- dijo Ron, entre bocado y bocado de bizcocho.

- Vale, pero no te pases- advirtió ella.

- ¿Harry y tú sois solo amigos o tengo que partirle las piernas?

Ginny se echó a reír y contestó:

- Es un poco pronto para pensar en eso ¿no te parece?. Todavía estamos adaptándonos a nuestra nueva situación. Pero creo que es evidente que tarde o temprano… bueno, tarde o temprano tendrás que presentarte aquí para matar a Harry de una paliza. Claro, que te advierto que como le toques un pelo, te haré papilla con mis propias manos.

Ron se echó a reír, recordando la época en que Ginny había salido con Dean Thomas, y los instintos asesinos que le despertaban cada vez que veía a su hermana con un chico, aunque aquel chico fuese su mejor amigo. Ginny pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque también se echó a reír y dijo:

- ¿Qué, te estás acordando de los numeritos que montabas cada vez que te daba la neura de "hermano sobreprotector"?

Cuando Harry regresó a casa, los dos hermanos iban por la tercera taza de té y no habían dejado de reír mientras rememoraban anécdotas de su etapa en Hogwarts, desde la mítica huida de los gemelos hasta la transformación de Malfoy en hurón.

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de volver a casa.- reflexionó Ron- Se está haciendo un poco tarde.

- Le diré a mamá que estás bien. ¿seguro que no quieres venir?- preguntó Ginny, en un último intento de convencer a su hermano.

- Segurísimo- contestó él- Tal vez el año que viene. Pues me marcho. ¡Suerte, Harry¡La necesitarás para soportar el acoso de mi familia!

- Y para aguantar a Fleur- añadió Ginny- Cada vez que me acuerdo de que ya no es Fleur Delacour, sino Fleur Weasley, me entran escalofríos.

Ron murmuró "y con razón" mientras salía por la puerta. La risa de Harry le acompañó mientras atravesaba el descansillo y regresaba a la calle.

Nochebuena.

Ron odiaba la Nochebuena. No siempre había sido así, naturalmente. Hasta cumplió los diecisiete, de hecho, había sido su momento preferido del año. Pero, desde que ella desapareció, se había convertido en un día triste. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, pensó que, por una vez, era injusto sentirse así. Había vivido cosas extrañas y maravillosas los últimos días. Pero, aunque a Luna pareciese hacerle feliz ir por ahí viendo como la vida de los demás mejoraba casi milagrosamente, él se sentía incapaz de compartir esa visión ingenua y optimista de la vida, y la felicidad ajena solo servía para recordarle lo solo que estaba y lo infeliz que era. Cuando llegó a casa, su amargura se había acentuado, y no se sentía capaz de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su compañera de piso. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para revolcarse en su desgracia, porque, apenas diez minutos después, la chica irrumpía en el piso y le saludaba con su entusiasmo habitual:

- ¡Muy, muy feliz Navidad, Ron¡ Esta es una noche muy, muy especial, y, además, hay luna llena¡ La magia está en el ambiente!

Ron la miró fijamente, con gesto de estupor, intentando encontrar una respuesta que no fuera "¡ lárgate de aquí!"

Bueno ¿qué cenaremos en esta noche tan maravillosa?- continuó ella. Pareció pensárselo un segundo y luego añadió- ¡Ponte el abrigo¡Voy a preparar mi especialidad y necesito un par de ingredientes que solo puedo encontrar en el callejón Diagon!

Apenas dos minutos después, ambos volvían a estar en la calle, y Ron no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al comprobar la facilidad con que Luna le arrastraba en sus expediciones, pese a que por el momento todas le habían parecido absurdas.

- ¿Sabes que no tengo ni pizca de ganas de ir de compras ahora?- protestó Ron, consciente de que, si Luna se lo proponía, era capaz de arrastrarle al fin del mundo.

Acababan de llegar al callejón Diagon, invadido por una multitud que se afanaba en compras de última hora. Comenzaba a nevar de nuevo, cosa que, por lo visto, no le importaba a nadie, salvo a él.

Luna se volvió para mirarle. Durante unos segundos, algo pareció distraerla pero, al momento esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y contestó:

- Bueno, está bien. Te permito que me esperes en otro sitio mientras yo compro todo lo necesario para hacerte vivir la experiencia culinaria de tu vida ¿qué tal si te quedas en Flourish y Botts?. Parece que no hay mucha gente.

Ron se volvió a mirar la librería, y comprobó que, aunque estaba bastante llena, no se encontraba tan abarrotada como las demás tiendas. "En fin- pensó- al menos ahí estaré calentito"

- De acuerdo. Te esperaré allí, pero te aviso que como tardes…

- ¡Tranquilo!- respondió ella, con un tono excepcionalmente alegre incluso para ella. Un segundo después, había desaparecido entre el gentío, y Ron se encaminó a Flourish y Botts, refunfuñando.

Pese a que un centenar de personas se agolpaba en la librería, ella fue lo único en que pudo fijarse al entrar. Llevaba un abrigo de paño color fresa, y una estola de ganchillo beige. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, hojeando distraídamente un tomo de unas dos mil páginas, la "Historia de Hogwarts". El corazón le dio un vuelco esperanzado, pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría, así que no le prestó mayor atención. Sabía quela única solución posible era pasar junto a ella, para desvanecer de un plumazo las ilusiones que, pese a sus esfuerzos, nacían irremediablemente cada vez que creía encontrarla entre la multitud.

A medida que se iba acercando, captó un aroma casi imperceptible que le recordó vagamente a aquella memorable clase de pociones de sexto curso. Pero tampoco eso era tan extraño, puesto que a menudo creía adivinar aquel tenue perfume en el ambiente, como un mensaje sutil dirigido a él y cifrado en un idioma casi olvidado. En realidad, todo era perfectamente normal hasta que escuchó una voz que parecía llegar a través del tiempo.

- Hierba fresca, pergamino nuevo y… algo imposible de olvidar aunque pasase un millón de años.

Ron se quedó literalmente petrificado. Un frío irracional se apoderó de él, y se quedó clavado donde estaba, incapaz de dar un solo paso más.

Pese a que una minúscula parte de sí mismo se había negado a aceptar la verdad y esperaba un milagro, durante los últimos años nunca había contemplado seriamente la posibilidad de que ella regresase sin más a su vida. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Los gruesos rizos castaños, rebeldes y desordenados, enmarcaban un rostro a la vez familiar y desconocido. Algo en ella era distinto, pese a que sus ojos color avellana aún brillaban con su habitual luz inteligente y su sonrisa, amplia y cálida, le iluminaba el rostro exactamente igual que en centenares de fotos y de recuerdos.

Aquello era sencillamente imposible. Sin salir de su estupor, Ron alargó la mano hacia el rostro de la chica, íntimamente convencido de que, al contacto, ella sencillamente desaparecería como un sueño evanescente. Pero, en lugar del aire, sus dedos acariciaron aquella piel tibia suave que jamás se había atrevido a tocar en siete años.

- Estás helado.- susurró ella, tomando la mano de él entre las suyas, cubiertas con guantes de lana peluda- La verdad es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Hermione contempló a Ron con curiosidad. Sabía que era él, pero resultaba evidente que había cambiado mucho enaquellos años. Era mucho más alto que la última vez que se vieron, también más delgado, y más pálido que nunca. Tenía un aspecto realmente descuidado, con el cabello sin peinar, y la barba de tres días… bueno, cinco años atrás apenas tenía barba. Pero lo más sorprendente eran aquellos ojos, que nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos, ni tan tristes. Tenía la mirada de alguien que ha sufrido, que se siente solo, que tiene miedo y que, muy a su pesar, es pequeño y vulnerable. La mirada de alguien como ella.

Siempre que Ron se había atrevido a fantasear con que ella seguía viva y volvía (normalmente en estado de semi- inconsciencia), se veía a sí mismo preguntándole furioso que demonios le había retenido lejos tanto tiempo, y por qué no había regresado antes o, al menos, había dado señales de vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, solo pudo balbucear:

- Eres… real.

- Eso parece.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, ella volvió a hablar.

- Mentiría si dijese que no esperaba un saludo un poco más… cálido- confesó, tendiéndo insegura sus brazos hacia Ron.

Ronald Weasley, completamente incapaz de tocar a otro ser humano durante cinco años, descubrió sorprendido que se moría de ganas de abrazar a Hermione. De modo que decidió dejarde comerse la cabeza por un momento y la estrechó entre sus brazos, al principio con cuidado, como si ella fuese tan frágil como el cristal y corriese el riesgo de romperse en mil pedazos al menor error de cálculo. Pero cuando sintió el calor de la chica y el olor de su cabello, no pudo evitar abrazarla cada vez más fuerte, pensando de manera inconsciente que no la recordaba tan bajita, pues ella apenas le llegaba a la altura del esternón. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de ella y enterró la cara entre aquellos rizos castaños que llevaba viendo por todas partes y en ninguna desde hacía cinco años, aspirando profundamente aquel perfume que traía el eco de la inocencia perdida, y deseando desvanecerse en él.

Hermione había pasado fuera de Inglaterra mucho tiempo, más de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Pero aunque ya llevaba casi una semana en Londres, no se había sentido de nuevo en casa hasta que no apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ron y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Con aquel abrazo, le invadió una sensación de paz y seguridad que creía perdida para siempre.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada, sabiendo que cualquier cosa podía acabar con la magia de uno de los pocos momentos perfectos que uno experimenta a lo largo de la vida, uno de esos momentos en que el tiempo y el espacio desaparecen y el silencio es la única forma de comunicación posible, porque las palabras no pueden expresar la mutua comprensión que fluye, muda y elocuente, hasta que la cosa más insignificante hace desaparecer el hechizo. En este caso, la responsable de devolverles a la realidad fue una ancianita de unos setenta años., que cargaba con una pila de libros bastante más alta que ella misma y que chocó contra Hermione. La buena señora murmuró una disculpa, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa al tropezar con dos jóvenes abrazados en medio de aquella tienda atestada.

Ron y Hermione se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, y luego se volvieron para echar un vistazo a aquella venerable anciana, que negaba con la cabeza un tanto indignada ymascullaba "Esto en mis tiempos no pasaba, vaya juventud. Ya es que no hay pudor ni nada, si mi abuelo me hubiese visto bla, bla, bla…". Cuando volvieron a mirarse, ambos sonreían tímidamente, y sus sonrisas sehicieron más pronunciadasal comprobar que el otro había reaccionado exactamente igual. Hermione no pudo reprimir una leve risita, que contagió inevitablemente a Ron, y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, ambos reían a carcajada limpia, como no lo hacían desde sus años de Hogwarts.

- ¿Sabes que esto es muy raro?- dijo Ron, entre risas.

-¿Qué esperabas? Hay luna llena. Y siempre pasan cosas extrañas cuando hay luna llena- respondió ella, también riendo.

Ninguno de los dos podía reprimir la risa, una risa alegre y genuina, de felicidad en estado puro y tan escandalosa que la muchedumbre congregada en la librería se volvió para mirarles. Pero a ellos no les importó.

Por fin se habían encontrado.

----------------------

Pues nada, que en principio había pensado terminar así, pero mientras lo estaba revisando, pensaba "es un poco cruel acabar de esta manera. ¿Que pasó luego?". Bueno, tampoco es que sea imprescindible contarlo todo, pero en este caso tal vez debería entrar un poco más en detalles. Por otra parte, tengo miedo de escribir un final y que sea cutre... así que todavía sigo sin tenerlo claro... En fin, espero decidirme pronto. Por el momento intento pensar en como me gustaría escribir el epílogo (si es que al final lo escribo).En general, tampoco he escrito exactamente lo que había pensado cuando se me ocurró la idea, ha quedado demasiado dulce, así que...


	8. Epílogo I

EPÍLOGO I

**El latido de la primavera**

_"Pero pronto notó Edmund que la nieve que les salpicaba, al surcarla veloz el trineo, era mucho más blanda que la de la pasada noche. Al mismo tiempo, observó que sentía mucho menos frío. También se estaba levantando algo de niebla. En realidad el tiempo iba poniéndose cada vez más brumoso y templado. ... Ahora la nieve se estaba fundiendo de veras, y a conciencia, y por todas partes comenzaron a aparecer rodales de hierba verde. Si no habeis tenido nunca ocasión de contemplar un mundo de nieve durante tanto tiempo como Edmund, mal podreis imaginaros el alivio que aquellos rodales verdes suponían después del blancor interminable"_

C. S. Lewis "_El león, la bruja y el armario"_

El mismo vagón de siempre. El mismo calor asfixiante. La misma luz mortecina, de color amarillo pálido. Los mismos túneles interminables y oscuros, aparentemente idénticos. Sólo había algo diferente, un pequeño detalle que lo cambiaba todo.

Ella.

Estaba sentada a su lado, hojeando distraídamente un periódico que había encontrado sobre un banco de la estación. Parecía increíble que estuviese allí, pero así era.

Precisamente ella le había sugerido la idea de llamar a Neville para pedirle la dirección de la tienda de Luna. En realidad, Ron llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto y pensando que estaría bien darle las gracias por todo personalmente, pero no se decidía. Entonces ella dijo, como por casualidad, que le apetecería ver a la rubia de nuevo y pedirle un par de recetas. "Es como si me leyese el pensamiento", se dijo Ron, mientras buscaba el teléfono de la editorial en el libro de Neville, dispuesto a localizarle del mismo modo que Luna lo había echo meses atrás.

Durante el corto viaje en metro, el pelirrojo reflexionaba sobre la última vez que había visto a su ex compañera de piso, engullida por la multitud en el callejón Diagon. Esperaba verla al regresar a casa, y esa una de las razones por las que había invitado a Hermione. Confiaba en que Luna, con su peculiar carácter, supiese encontrar la manera de "normalizar" aquella situación tan extraña. Pero al regresar al apartamento, solo encontró un centenar de velas encendidas y un "post- it" en el frigorífico.

"_Han cortado la luz eléctrica ¿a que no te has dado ni cuenta?. Bueno, asómate a la ventana ¿ya has visto las farolas apagadas?.Menos mal que tenías la nevera vacía, porque de lo contrario te hubieses encontrado con una tonelada de comida para tirar a la basura mañana por la mañana. Por eso he encendido todas estas velas. Eso sí, mucho ojo con incendiar las cortinas, porque me costó un montón encontrarlas._

_Te he visto con Hermione en la librería, así que he preparado cena parar dos. Te aviso: cuidadito con la pasta verde que hay al lado del sushi, porque comerla en estado puro es como masticar un tizón ardiendo. Es el ingrediente que fuimos a buscar esta tarde al callejón Diagon... si no hubiese sido por el Wasabi, tu seguirías sin creer en los milagros. ¿Sería muy cruel por mi parte recordarte que te lo dije, que solo era cuestión de esperar? Lo cierto es que me encantaría habértelo repateado a la cara, pero creo que vuelvo a mudarme. Ya he recogido mis cosas... reconocerás que, aunque hemos convivido muy poco, aprovechamos bien el tiempo. Me lo pasé genial contigo._

_Un millón de abrazos de:_

_Luna_

_P.D. Os recomiendo la sopa de miso. Es mi especialidad"_

- Que bien huele. Por cierto ¿dónde está Luna?- preguntó Hermione, paseando la vista por el apartamento.

- Se ha fugado- contestó Ron, mostrándole la nota.

- Bueno, alguien tendrá que comerse esa sopa ¿no?- comentó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando descuidadamente sus cosas sobre el sofá.

Luna había preparado comida para un regimiento: la nevera estaba repleta de sushi, además de tres botellas de champagne (que, obviamente, no estaba muy frío) y un par de fuentes de cristal con lo que parecían postres. Ron olió uno de ellos con curiosidad y comprobó con sorpresa que desprendía un peculiar aroma floral. Hermione, por su parte, estaba examinando el contenido del horno y de un par de ollas que había sobre la encimera, y descubrió, divertida, que en una de las cacerolas había una pequeña botella de cerámica gris sumergida en agua templada. En la tapa, había un segundo "post- it" que decía "_El sake tibio sabe mejor, pero nada de pasarse ¡Que no me entere yo!_".

La mesa ya estaba puesta, de modo que solo tuvieron que servir la comida. La tarea resultó más difícil de lo que en principio pudiera parecer, puesto que prácticamente todas las superficies libres del apartamento se hallaban cubiertas de velas. Por supuesto, el primer plato fue la sopa miso, que Luna había identificado con otro "post- it" en el que, además, había dibujado una carita sonriente. La sopa en cuestión tenía un sabor exótico y delicioso, especiado e imposible de comparar con ningún plato de la cocina occidental. Tras probarla, Hermione entrecerró los ojos un segundo y sentenció:

- Riquísima ¿Tu qué opinas?

Ron, que contemplaba con incredulidad a su amiga, aureolada por el resplandor dorado de las velas , hubiese querido contestarle "Te quiero. Eso es lo que opino de la sopa". Pero, en lugar de eso, murmuró:

-Muy buena.

- Ron, ya se que esto no es muy normal, pero pareces muy... distante, incluso teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias- aventuró la chica.

- Es solo que todavía no me has dicho de ti. Ni donde has estado, ni que ha pasado contigo en este tiempo, si...

Hermione sonrió dubitativamente, como si no estuviese muy segura acerca de hasta que punto era buena idea hablar de eso.

- Oh, no. Esa mirada lo dice todo: has ingresado en una secta, eres la tercera esposa de un telepredicador vietnamita y tienes seis hijos- añadió Ron, negando con la cabeza- Lo sabía. Sabía que esto era demasiado perfecto.

La chica se echó a reír, y su risa sonó fresca, cristalina. Hacía tiempo que Ron no oía nada tan tranquilizador.

- No, nada de eso. No tengo ningún hijo, y por supuesto, nada de sectas ni de matrimonios, ni polígamos ni monógamos- dijo, sin advertir el suspiro aliviado de su amigo- No sé que ocurrió cuando... cuando ví venir hacia mí la luz verde. De pronto, todo estaba oscuro, y pensé que era el final. Pero no, volví a abrir los ojos, y me encontré en un lugar extraño, que resultó ser una especie de sanatorio en la costa de la normandía francesa. Bueno, estuve un tiempo allí, y aunque escribí a mis padres para decirles que estaba bien, no quise saber nada sobre como había acabado todo. Aunque no recordaba con nitidez casi nada de aquella noche, las imágenes que venían a mi cabeza constantemente a mi cabeza no me resultaban precisamente alentadoras. Y no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a un mundo sin Harry ,o sin ti, o... Así que me quedé en Francia, empecé una carrera, mantuve una correspondencia regular con mis padres, y llegué a odiarme por ser tan increíblemente cobarde. Me costó mucho tiempo decidirme, pero al final solicité una beca Erasmus para acabar la carrera en Inglaterra.Sin embargo, en cuanto bajé del avión, me volvió a entrar el pánico y pensé que había cometido un error regresando, que debí quedarme donde estaba, segura y protegida de los recuerdos y de las malas noticias. Entonces, cuando te ví esta noche, pensé "Bueno, si Ron está bien, solo haberle visto ha merecido la pena", y, por primera vez, me alegré de haber vuelto. Tanto que, en plena Nochebuena, he plantado a mis padres y aquí estoy, esperando a que me pongas al día.

Ron le contó a Hermione todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquella noche, del mismo modo que hiciera con Harry la noche anterior. Costaba trabajo creer que su vida hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Apenas tres días antes, era un chico solitario e infeliz, incapaz de plantarle cara a la vida, y ahora... ahora ella había regresado.

Al igual que en la última vez que hablaron, los temas de conversación no se agotaron hasta que ambos se sintieron vencidos por el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos en el cómodo sofá de Ron. Y, del mismo modo que aquella noche de Junio, Ron no fue capaz de decirle la verdad a Hermione pese a que, en realidad, no podía pensar en otra cosa. "Sigo siendo un adolescente inseguro" pensó con frustración antes de cerrar los ojos.

Las primeras luces del amanecer penetraban a través de los agujeros de la persiana, tiñéndolo de rojo intenso. Las velas se consumían, y las pequeñas llamas titubeaban y terminaban por apagarse silenciosamente. Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto, y tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Ron, a su lado, continuaba durmiendo. La chica puso todo el cuidado del mundo al levantarse para no molestarle, y decidió marcharse sin decir nada. Cogió su abrigo, su estola y su viejo bolso marrón, y se volvió para echarle un último vistazo a su mejor amigo. La expresión relajada del chico, que le daba un aspecto inocente y lleno de paz, le hizo recordar al niño de once años que era cuando se conocieron, aquel pelirrojo vestido con una túnica de tercera mano y la nariz manchada que se sentaba en el mismo compartimento que el famosísimo Harry Potter, y que trataba, inútilmente, de cambiar el pelaje de su rata de pardo a amarillo con un falso hechizo bastante ridículo. En un impulso inexplicable que no pudo reprimir, Hermione se inclinó sobre Ron y besó sus párpados cerrados, tan suavemente que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la chica se sintió decepcionada mientras abría la puerta.

- Quédate.

La voz de Ron, a su espalda, le hizo volverse. Al parecer, la corriente de aire helado procedente del descansillo, había despertado al chico, que se frotaba los ojos con aire somnoliento.

- No puedo.- contestó Hermione, notando como la decepción era sustituida en parte por un súbito deseo de salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible.

- Pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- replicó él, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. De pronto, sin saber por qué, se sentía valiente. T al vez el miedo a perderla de nuevo era más fuerte que el miedo a ser sincero.

- Hemos hablado toda la noche ¿aún te queda algo por decir que no hayas dicho ya?- objetó Hermione.- Además, mis padres...

- Ya. Comprendo. Pues feliz Navidad.

Ron lamentó de inmediato haberse rendido tan fácilmente, al ver como Hermione murmuraba "feliz Navidad" con poca convicción y desaparecía tras la puerta. Por fin había reunido el valor, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Quizá no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo y era mejor dejarlo correr, porque por mucho que se empeñase era imposible que, al final, fueran felices y comieran perdices.

Preparó un poco de café, advirtiendo la desalentadora pila de cacerolas, platos y otros utensilios de cocina que se amontonaban en el fregadero. Tras decidir que la maratón de limpieza podía esperar, se sentó dispuesto a devorar media docena de magdalenas caseras que su madre le había enviado un par de días antes. Pero aún no había terminado con la primera cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. "Ojalá fuera ella", pensó, dirigiéndose perezosamente a la entrada.

Lo era.

- No podía irme sin oír eso tan importante- susurró, en tono de disculpa- Por una parte, pensé que si habías esperado cinco años, un par de días más te darían igual. Pero luego me dije "es cruel dejarle así". Así que aquí estoy.

La luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana ya no era roja, sino grisácea, y Ron sabía por experiencia que aquella era la hora más fría del día. Por eso no le extrañó ver que Hermione temblaba incontrolablemente. Al ponerle entre las manos una taza de café recién hecho, la chica se estremeció. Se sentó, obediente, cuando Ron la invitó a que lo hiciera, y abrazó la taza con ambas manos, buscando el cálido contacto de la loza tibia.

- A decir verdad... creo que yo también debería decirte algo, pero no me atrevo. Así que empieza tú, tal vez así sea más fácil...- empezó la chica, concentrada el dibujo del mantel.

- Ya. Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también estoy muy, pero que muy asustado, Ni siquiera sé como empezar...-

- ¡Vaya par de valientes Gryffindor!- rió ella- ¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio?

- ¿El principio?- respondió el pelirrojo- Pues da la casualidad de que precisamente el principio es algo difícil de precisar porque...

- ¡ Basta!- pidió Hermione, al borde de la carcajada- ¡Así me temo que, una vez más, no llegaremos a ninguna parte!

Ron también se echó a reír.

- Creo que tengo algún tipo de trauma infantil o algo así- comentó- Fred y George se hartaron de repetírmelo: "Ronald, tus padres tienen un problema gigante contigo, eres un caso perdido". Y empiezo a pensar que tenían razón. Pero esta vez, quería de verdad ser honesto contigo...

- Pues nada te lo impide. Venga, empecemos con algo fácil ¿en qué estás pensando en este momento?

"¿Una pregunta fácil?"pensó Ron. La verdad es que no era capaz de imaginar una pregunta más difícil de contestar que esa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin, al final decidí escribir el epílogo y, por si fuera poco, he tenido que partirlo en dos. Estoy un poco... fastidiada, porque ha ocurrido algo que no me gusta mucho y que también pasa cuando uno bebe leche con miel: todo lo dulce se queda en el fondo. Y no era esa mi intención... pero bueno. Para mí lo mejor del fic es el capítulo 7, y una parte de mí está convencida de que ese debería ser el final...

Por cierto, una nota para **Vandom **¿que ha pasado con tu fic? Era realmente bueno, y de la noche a la mañana ha desaparecido ¿Hay algún motivo? Espero que haya sido un error y que pronto pongas el capítulo 6...


	9. Epílogo II

Bueno, por fin termino el fic ¡Hurra! Estoy súper- feliz porque la última vez que actualicé, otras dos lectoras descubrieron "Leche y Miel". Solo por eso, ya merece la pena haber escrito el epílogo... Me encantaron vuestras reviews y espero que el final esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas. Yo misma pienso que hay algo como... inconcluso. Pero lo siento, esta historia no da más de sí.

En fin, ya lo advertí en la primera parte del epílogo¡aquí viene el pegotón de miel!. La primera parte no es apta para diabéticos... y yo que tanto he renegado de las historias empalagosas, al final he acabado escribiendo esto. Quien lo iba a decir...

EPÍLOGO II

**Bajo el Almendro**

"_El almendro pertenece a la familia de las Rosáceas, cuyo nombre botánico es Prunus amygdalus Basch. La flor es pentámera con cinco sépalos, cinco pétalos con colores variables entre blanco y rosado; estos pétalos pueden estar más o menos escotados centralmente, llegando incluso a solaparse en algunas variedades. Demanda un largo período para la maduración del fruto, de forma que la floración tiene lugar en enero y hasta nueve meses después no se recolecta."_

C. I. Verdiere _"Árboles frutales y su cultivo"_

La primera vez que Ron había traducido en palabras aquel sentimiento difuso acababa de cumplir 18 años. Hasta entonces, había logrado mantenerlo en el plano de lo subconsciente, ignorándolo, quitándole importancia. Y de repente, sus emociones parecieron cobrar vida propia, latieron, respiraron y caminaron hasta el lugar donde los impulsos toman nombre y se convierten en realidades obvias, innegables.

Arthur Weasley había muerto tres días antes. Ron aún no había decidido si sentía más ira, más dolor o más miedo, si quería estar solo o acompañado, si encontraría la manera de volver a centrarse en el inminente enfrentamiento con ellos, con los asesinos de Sirius Black, de Albus Dumbledore, y ahora de su propio padre. Harry le animó a tomarse su tiempo y a pasar esos momentos con su familia, pero para Ron "La Madriguera" sin su padre ya no era un hogar, sino una prisión donde se veía obligado a convivir con recuerdos que aún le herían. Así que volvió a Londres, a Grimmauld Place, donde la Orden del Fénixtodavía tenía su cuartel general, sin tener en cuenta que la muerte de Arthur también estaba presente allí, en cada uno de los miembros de la Orden, cuando hablaban del ataque que había supuesto un revés tan importante y de las veinte bajas que había ocasionado; y cuando callaban al advertir su presencia, en un intento inútil de protegerlo de su propia tristeza.

Pese a que la primavera ya estaba cerca, soplaba un viento gélido más propio del crudo del mes de Enero que de Marzo. Pero la ola de frío no fue un impedimento para que Ron pasase la mayor parte del tiempo vagando por aquellas calles cuyos inmensos edificios grises le contemplaban con indiferencia. Paseaba durante horas, consciente de que ponía en peligro su propia vida, pero incapaz de hacer otra cosa. "Faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños" "Mañana es mi cumpleaños" "Hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi padre ya no está"

Aquel día necesitaba más que nunca estar solo. Evitó escrupulosamente encontrarse con nadie, salió más temprano que nunca, no regresó a comer. Caía la tarde cuando empezó a acusar el cansancio y se sentó en el banco de una parada de autobús. Por primera vez, cayó en la cuenta del frío que hacía. De hecho, era lo único en que podía pensar mientras paseaba la mirada distraídamente por las líneas del pavimento.

"Qué frío hace"

De pronto, alguien se sentó a su lado. Lo hizo tan cuidadosamente que él no se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado hasta que sintió una tibieza leve, el calor de otro ser humano. No se sorprendió al ver que era Hermione.

La chica le miraba con preocupación. Aquel no parecía su mejor amigo. Ron era el eterno optimista, el que siempre tenía una sonrisa, el irreflexivo, el bromista, el que siempre intentaba animarla cuando estaba agobiada o triste, pese a que él mismo era inseguro y realmente bastante neurótico. Ella deseó tener las palabras que le traerían de vuelta, pero no sabía que decir.

- Mira, Ronald, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo debes sentirte. Me encantaría hacer que te sintieras un poco mejor, pero no se me ocurre ninguna manera de conseguirlo. Así que creo que será mejor que no diga nada. Supongo que debes tener el corazón destrozado… así que si necesitas algo de mí, que te escuche o lo que sea, pídemelo. Y si mi ayuda no es suficiente- dijo, sacando algo de su bolso. Era una piruleta con forma de corazón- te regalo esto, por si necesitas un transplante. Nunca falla.

Ron cogió la piruleta sin decir nada, mirando a Hermione y luchando a la vez por disimular aquel sentimiento que pugnaba por salir al exterior.

Estaba cautivadoramente hermosa, envuelta en un abrigo grueso de paño, con la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y aquel matiz de preocupación en una mirada dulce que nunca le había parecido tan sincera. Con aquellas palabras y aquel gesto sencillo había nacido un vínculo de complicidad mucho más intenso que el que habían compartido hasta entonces, un vínculo que incluía la promesa de una intimidad más profunda.

La hubiese besado entonces.

Y, desde ese momento, aquel impulso se repetía una y otra vez, siempre que la veía en el pasillo, cuando estaban en la misma habitación o incluso al oír su voz a través de una puerta cerrada, hasta el último día.

Y aquí y ahora, la pregunta de Hermione le había sorprendido pensando en aquello y sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Por eso era una pregunta tan comprometida, porque suponía elegir entre dos opciones: una era mentir y salir del paso una vez más, y la otra era saltar al vacío sin paracaídas. La primera elección era sin duda la más sencilla, pero significaba dejar pasar de nuevo la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas de una vez. A decir verdad, Ron estaba harto de dejar pasar una ocasión tras otra. Pero ¿y si no salía bien¿Y si suponía perderla definitivamente?

- Mira , esto te va a sonar muy raro- suspiró, mirando deliberadamente la punta de sus pies- Pero en este momento estaba pensando en lo mucho que me apetece besarte ¿Qué opinas?

Hermione levantó la vista del café y le dedicó una mirada indescifrable. "Oh, no, ahora si que la he cagado" pensó Ron. Por fin, ella contestó:

- Si que es raro. Bueno, y si yo te dijese lo que he pensado yo al oírlo, lo sería aún más.

- Bueno, pues te escucho- murmuró Ron.

-Creo que las palabras textuales que han aparecido en mi cabeza han sido "Si realmente te apetece, por mi no te cortes"

- Ya. Te parecerá gracioso, pero, a pesar de todo…

Ron no pudo terminar la frase.

Y es que Hermione había optado por tomar la iniciativa.

Hacía más de diez años que Ron había comenzado a sospechar que, para él, Hermione era más que una amiga. Y a pesar de que, en un principio había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que se trataba de un lazo casi fraternal, nunca lo había conseguido del todo. Durante todos aquellos años había aprendido a reprimir cualquier indicio, construyendo pacientemente un dique en su interior, un dique capaz de controlar aquel caudal de emociones que amenazaba con liberarse con violencia e inundarlo todo. Por otro lado, una vocecita en su interior clamaba día y noche, recordándole que, en realidad, lo que él más deseaba es que un día, casi por casualidad ella descubriese que sentía lo mismo y se atreviese a abrir por fin aquellas roñosas compuertas.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, al final había ocurrido. Tal y como era de esperar, la corriente lo inundó todo, haciendo desaparecer bajo el agua el presente, el pasado, el futuro, incluso a sí mismo.

Es difícil describir la plenitud si no se ha experimentado nunca. Hasta el momento en que se experimenta por primera vez, uno vive recluido, en un lugar estrecho y oscuro que, de repente estalla en mil pedazos; y la luz rodea el cuerpo y penetra en su interior, desvaneciendo los miedos y la tristeza que atenazan el corazón y haciéndolo completamente libre. No existe necesidad de ser otra persona, de ocultarse detrás de una mentira, de fingir o de decir la verdad solo a medias: durante ese momento, se puede ser uno mismo, sabiendo que precisamente por eso se es amado.

- ¿Sabes la última noche, antes de aquello?

A Ron le costó un esfuerzo enorme aterrizar de nuevo en el mundo real y localizar un recuerdo que, apenas veinticuatro horas antes, había evocado con facilidad.

- Claro- contestó.

- Yo fui a tu habitación porque necesitaba decirte… y oírte decir… bueno, ya sabes, que tú…

- ¡ Pero si seguro que ya lo sabías!- protestó él.

- Ya, pero necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba saber que era importante.

- No eres importante- repuso Ron, con una sonrisa- eres imprescindible.

* * *

- Esta es la parada ¿no?- comentó Hermione, distraídamente. 

- ¡ Ostras, es verdad!- exclamó Ron, levantándose de un salto. Ambos estuvieron a punto de quedarse atrapados en el vagón, pero lograron salir en el último segundo. Eso sí, la bufanda de Hermione se enganchó entre las puertas y tuvieron que liberarla de un tirón

La tienda de Luna era un pequeño local de ventanales amplios, plagado de estantes en los que se agolpaban innumerables paquetes de semillas, hojas y raíces de plantas exóticas, algunos de ellos etiquetados con pegatinas escritas en caracteres inequívocamente orientales, tal vez chino, japonés o coreano. De las paredes libres colgaban carteles con dibujos que representaban los canales, los meridianos y los puntos de acupuntura. Junto al mostrador, había diez o doce baldas abarrotadas de libros en distintos idiomas (aunque mayoritariamente en francés) sobre medicina alternativa. Olía a madera antigua, a infusiones y a incienso.

Luna estaba al otro lado del mostrador, con el cabello recogido en un moño sujeto por lo que parecía un lapicero. Discutía con un señor de unos cincuenta años, que fruncía el ceño con gesto contrariado.

- Ya le he explicado que no le puedo vender Gingseng. Si estimula más el Yang, le puede dar un arrechucho. Por lo que usted cuenta, parece que su problema se debe más a un bloqueo del Qi, probablemente del hígado, y el Gingseng podría agravar el problema, ya sabe, por desbordamiento del Yang. Mire, yo me explico como un libro cerrado, así que mi consejo es que vuelva la semana que viene. Maya habrá regresado de su luna de miel y podrá decirle exactamente cual es el problema ¿de acuerdo¡ RON WEASLEY EN MI TIENDA!- gritó de pronto- ¡Este es el momento más glamouroso de mi vida!

- De acuerdo, me pasaré la semana que viene- murmuró el señor prudentemente, marchándose con cara de susto.

- Hola, Luna- saludaron Ron y Hermione en tono cauteloso.

- ¡Esperad, dejad que os vea! Es increíble. Nunca había visto unas sonrisas como eses. Estáis guapísimos y… como resplandecientes. Es como si emitieseis felicidad en plan lámpara de rayos UVA. No me extraña, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Es como un final de cuento de hadas. Hermione, debiste haberle visto cuando le encontré en el metro, con esos ojos hundidos, esas ojeras, ese pelo sin brillo, esa piel blanco- amarillenta… igual que si estuviese enfermo. Incluso pensé en llevarle a un hospital para que le tranfundiesen- Luna hablaba ajena a la expresión perpleja de Ron, que jamás había oído hablar de lámparas de rayos UVA y que solo tenía una ligera idea de lo que era una transfusión- Y ahora parece otra persona. En realidad se parece más a sí mismo, al Ron que conocí en Hogwarts, que cuando me marché de vuestra casa.

- En cuanto a eso, no hacía falta…- empezó Ron.

Luna le interrumpió, haciendo un ademán de impaciencia con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Os ví en la librería ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?. Yo ya no pintaba nada allí, en realidad, no hubiese sido más que una molestia. Bueno, además fue una noche redonda porque me encontré un gatito abandonado ¡un inesperado regalo de Navidad! Ahora tengo un ratito libre. ¿Os quedais a tomar un té y os lo presento?

Luna vivía en una habitación, aproximadamente la mitad de grande que el apartamento de Ron. Aún así era muy acogedora, aunque, a decir verdad, estaba bastante desordenada. Hermione y Ron apartaron una pila de ropa limpia que esperaba a ser planchada y se sentaron en un mullido sofá de rayas verdes, mientras la anfitriona colocaba una tetera abollada en una pequeña cocina de gas tan pequeña que parecía de juguete. El gato, de raza indefinible y espeso pelaje de color gris perla, les dedicó una mirada perezosa desde la cesta de mimbre en que dormitaba, y en seguida volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Cuantas fotos- comentó Hermione, señalando una pared casi cubierta por ellas.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, y parecía dispuesta a explicarles todo acerca de las personas y circunstancias que aparecían en cada una de las fotografías, pero afortunadamente empezó por una de Harry y Ron, tomada el día que Gryffindor ganó la última copa de Quidditch, y la conversación se centró de manera natural en el moreno, y de ahí pasaron a la reacción de la familia Weasley al encontrarse con que tanto él como Ron y Hermione regresaban a casa por Navidad, como el turrón: los tres amigos fueron a comer a "La Madriguera" el día 25 de Diciembre.

Cuando Ron y Hermione ya se estaban despidiendo, la chica preguntó a Luna por el cuarto de baño, que se encontraba en la tienda. Gracias a esto, Ron se encontró lo suficientemente cómodo como para decirle a Luna algunas cosas de las que prefería no hablar delante de Hermione.

- En fin, Luna, muchas gracias por todo.

- Bah, un té no cuesta nada- rió la rubia.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Si no hubiese sido por ti…- empezó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que yo nunca hago nada?- preguntó ella- Créeme, todo hubiese salido bien. No podía ser de otra manera. Así que no me des las gracias por nada.

- Aunque no hicieses nada, fuiste genial conmigo. ¡Hasta me hiciste galletas! A lo que quiero llegar es a que fuiste genial conmigo, y que me sabe mal… mira, no quiero que pienses que ya formo parte de tu pasado, de esos amigos que ya no se preocupan por ti.- explicó Ron, con esfuerzo.

- No lo pienso- replicó la chica, con sencillez.

- Ya, eso dices, pero se que no es verdad. Es injusto que para mí todo haya terminado tan increíblemente bien y que tú te encuentres en la misma situación que al principio.

Luna se encogió de hombros, en un elocuente gesto que venía a decir "No me importa, es como termina siempre".

- ¡Eso es lo que más me fastidia! – añadió, casi enfadado- Te resignas y ya está. Por lo menos, inténtalo. Intenta cambiar tu vida y ser feliz. ¿Me prometes que por lo menos lo vas a intentar?

- Te lo prometo. Y ahora vete. Tu chica te espera.

Ron se despidió con la mano y sonrió a Luna, sin advertir que la chica había cruzado los dedos de la mano derecha, que ocultaba detrás de su espalda, antes de formular la promesa. "Los finales no tienen por qué ser felices para todos" pensó, y lanzó un breve suspiro. Bueno, a Ron le esperaba Hermione y a ella el pedido mensual. "Algo es algo" se dijo, sentándose en el sofá armada con una pluma y un cuaderno. A los diez minutos, el gato se levantó silenciosamente y se sentó en su regazo. Luna le acarició detrás de las orejas y bebió un sorbo de té.

Se había quedado frío.

* * *

Y así termina... pobre Luna ¿no?. Pero creo que no podía ser de otra manera.

Bueno, ya solo queda daros las gracias por haber leído hasta el final... me lo he pasado genial escribiendo el fic, la verdad, y espero quevosotrashayais disfrutado leyéndolo también. Si teneis alguna pega, alguna queja o lo que sea, ya sabeis... también acepto halagos:)


End file.
